Nightmares of the past
by CM44
Summary: He lied for 7 years. But some secrets maybe better kept quiet. Help may not be his choice. After Prentiss death before she leaves. Not a slash.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

NIGHTMARES OF THE PAST

**Hey, guys this is my first story ever so have mercy at my soul. Okay here goes hope you enjoy. P.s. this is after Prentiss died but didn't leave. **

The air reeked of blood and sweat. The night seemed to last longer. "Why! Please you didn't have to hurt him. Listen to me if you turn yourself in they'll go easy on you." the small voice begged. "But, he felt so good, sounded, hmm even tasted." the strong voice declared with no remorse. The small child was covered in blood, his dirty blonde hair bloody, his ankles chained to the bed's bottom, and naked shaking in fear for what is to become of him. He watched his one and only best friend be killed by this man. "I want more…AND YOUR NEXT!" The man yelled going towards the child.

Spencer woke up in tears shaking, yelling silent screams. The team had just solved, yet another case which ended with few death and were able to catch the unsub with no accidents. He was near hysteria, if his phone hadn't rang to snap him out of his trance. Reid knew he wasn't capable of answering, but his body had made him pick up. "H-hello?" Reid's voice sounding hoarse and fragile. "Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked concerned. Hotch was in the round table with everyone staring at him. "Y - Yeah *clears throat* it's just one of those nights." Reid said. "Okay, meet us at the airstrip or you could sit this one out." Hotch said knowing Reid to never back down. "Okay." Reid said hanging up, ready to face the next beast.

"Is Spence okay?" JJ asked. "I hope so." Hotch said sitting down. JJ nodded unsatisfied with his answer. "Okay my doves we're going to the sin city itself Las Vegas, Nevada. We have a sick one, four victims, all male, ages 30-50,also they were left in their boxers. I know not a lot go to on but that's all they could progress." Garcia while showing the victims before pictures. "M.E. reports?" Rossi asked, "Not done yet, because the bodies were almost unrecognized able and the names we got were lucky because of the blood left on their bodies. Victim numbero uno, Shawn Ralph, dark black hair, brown eyes ,works at the library. He was wearing black jeans, muscle tight black shirt, age 42 last seen at a grocery store shopping lot. Next Stephan Raez ,blond hair, green eyes, works in the police department, was wearing a green button long sleeve shirt, black jeans, age 50, same detail last seen at Las Vegas National Museum." Garcia finished with a sigh and passed the remote to JJ.

"Then we have Steven Rader, light brown hair, blue eyes,works at post office,was wearing all black, age 35, same detail, last seen leaving his house and this time wearing girl panties. Finally Seth Rodgers, honey brown hair, brown eyes, works at the convenience store, was wearing a red and black pants, same detail age 50 last seen at the bank. But, here's the weird part because it looks like he was about to hit the road and vanish." JJ finished. "So four dead in how many weeks ?" Prentiss asked. "Um one month, one each week found always on a Sunday." JJ read. "I'll just ask the obvious, why now ?" Morgan asked. "You know how these people are." Rossi said. "Okay wheels up in 15." Hotch said getting up. "Hey Hotch ?" Rossi asked. "Yeah ?" "Is Reid fine ? You said 'I hope' what's that suppose to mean ?" JJ asked. "He said 'it's was one of those nights' and Reid's been having a lot of 'those nights' lately." Hotch said leaving. they all shared worried looks about their youngest.


	2. Chapter 2: No shame

Garcia practically ran inside the jet. "Dam it Morgan, I told you to drive faster!" Garcia said, "Mama if I went any faster, we would have been flying back in time." Morgan chuckled. "Yes and never do it again." Rossi said. "Why did you want me to hurry anyways?" Morgan asked. "To get the couch but, looks like someone is sleeping in my couch." Garcia said, pointing to Reid sleeping. "It's just a spot get over it." Prentiss said.

Garcia pouted, about to shake Reid. But Reid jumped up saying, "BOO!" "AHH!" Garcia screamed. "That's not nice Reid I could have sprayed you." "With what perfume?" Reid asked sarcastically. Garcia opened her bag to show pepper spray. "Oh that hurts mama, not trusting your macho man here." Morgan said, hurt. Reid laughed.

"Well I thought it was entertaining." JJ said. "Fine, only because I scared you, you can have the couch." Reid said, getting up. "Nonsense my 187 we can share the couch." Garcia said yanking Reid's shirt, pulling him back on the couch. "And they said that her heart grew three times that day." Rossi chuckled. "So out of curiosity, and since I was to report here, where are we going and what do we have?" Reid asked. "Four killed, left unrecognizable, and were raped." Hotch stated, looking at the folder. "So four women raped?" Reid asked.

"Oh no they were all guys." Garcia said. "Men? That's different but not unheard of." Reid said, skimming over the file. "In One months, One each week always found on a Sunday." Prentiss said. "Where?" Reid asked. "In your home town." Garcia chirped. "That's a short cooling period, but why 30 though 50 years olds why not someone younger?" "Maybe because they're slightly weaker." Rossi said. "Speaking from experience, Rossi?" Reid smirked. "Oh my god, Spence got jokes!" JJ said. Everyone laughed whilst, Reid stared out the window. "So not that I don't like or want to offend you, but why are you coming with us Garcia?" Reid asked.

"I can't tell you why, but I can tell you what." Garcia stated with a straight face. "Wait, what? That doesn't even make sense." "Kid in other words your not gonna know anytime soon." Morgan said. "I know it doesn't make sense, but you will soon now for my evil laugh, *clears throat* MWHAHAHAHA!" Garcia laughed


	3. Chapter 3: Boredom

**Hey guys thanks for reading so far and i hope you enjoy plus expect me too on Sunday :) k off we go my doves.  
><strong>

_**There's no excuse to be bored. Sad, yes. Angry, yes. Depressed, yes. Crazy, yes. But there's no excuse for boredom, ever.- Viggo Mortensen**_

-Still in the airplane about 3 hours before they land-

"Guys I'm bored do you know anything we could do?" JJ asked. "I learned some new magic tricks." Reid said. "Wanna show us?" Hotch said. "Okay. *clears throat* Lady and Gentlemen, boys and girls I shall now blow your minds away." Reid joked. "Okay I will need a lovely female with legs, for the gentlemen." Reid joked. "Ew, gross Reid." Garcia said, trying to finish your chips, which were few. Reid held out his hand out at Morgan. "Oh ha ha funny kid but, remember karma's a bitch." Morgan said standing up.

"Twirl around for the nice people and Smile; it is a show after all." Reid said. "Watch it pretty boy." Morgan said pointing to Reid. "Twirl Morgan." Garcia demanded. When Morgan did, everybody laughed. "Okay your beautiful; JJ if you could pull out your I.D. and hold it, and can someone let me borrow a dollar." Reid said. "If its one thing I learned from a magician, is you never get anything back." Rossi said. "Where can I go if I rob you?" Reid said pointing around the pit. "He has a point Dave." Hotch said, looking up. Rossi sighed and gave Reid a dollar. "But, you better impress me." Rossi said. "Now my lovely assistant will draw a mustache on this dollar." Reid said giving Morgan a permanent marker. "There goes that dollar." Rossi chuckled.

Hotch laughed. Reid took Garcia's empty bag of chips. "Now I will seal this bag, putting this dollar inside." Reid grabbed the dollar and placed it inside the bag. He then grabbed tape and closed it. "Assistant, if you could kindly shake the bag and pass it to Garcia." Morgan did as he was told. Garcia removed the tape, opening the bag. "Oh my god no way." Garcia gasped. "What?" Prentiss asked. Garcia showed them a bag full of chips, but no dollar. "Where's the dollar?" Prentiss asked. "JJ please turn you I.D. around." The dollar appeared in the back of JJ's I.D, where her hand was covering. "No way." JJ pulled off the dollar.

"This is fake I can tell." Rossi said. "Really now? Okay, JJ pass me the dollar." Reid grabbed the dollar. "Now I will remove the mustache." "But, Morgan used permanent marker." Hotch pointed out. "Ah, very observed Hotch." Reid remarked. Reid gave the dollar to Morgan. "Now hold the dollar with two hands." Reid placed his hand on the president's face, he closed his hand into a ball. "Watch very closely." Reid blew as he opened his hand. JJ screamed, dropping her I.D. card. "I felt something move!" JJ pointed to her picture up I.D. card. Hotch grabbed it flipping it over. "You son of a bitch." Rossi chuckled, looking at the president's face on the back of JJ's I.D. card.

Garcia looked at the dollar. "Oh my god look at the dollar." Garcia pointed to a faceless President. "I'm not done yet." Reid grabbed JJ's I.D. card and rubbed it, picture towards the president's face, against the dollar. "Look now." Reid smirked. The dollar had JJ's picture on it now. "Whoa." Morgan said creepied out. "Ah, not done yet." Reid rubbed the back against the dollar. JJ's face was gone, but the president's wasn't. "It still has the mustache though." Prentiss pointed out. "God, you guys are so impatient." Reid grabbed the dollar and crumpled it, then stretched it out twice. "There, happy?" The mustache was gone. "Now I'm done." Reid said, passing the dollar back to Rossi. "Impressive." Rossi said looking at the dollar. They clapped. "Thank you my lovely assistant." Reid said sitting down. "That was awesome, how'd you do that kid?" Morgan said. "Number one rule, Morgan, Never reveal your secrets." Reid said, as the yellow belt light popped up.

**Okay that's it but except on Sunday for a new chapter for sure. The story has only begun. FLY AWAY SUPERMAN, I GO!**


	4. Chapter 4: The sheriff's hat

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, hope you guys enjoy this. **

_**My family is my strength and my weakness. - Aishwayra Rai Bachchan**_

They walked out the jet, immediately spotting the sheriff. "Hello I'm Aaron Hotchner; this is Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia, and Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Dr. Reid." Hotch said, shaking his hand. "Hi I'm Deputy Thomas Gill, Sheriff Jenkins is excepting you at the last crime scene, but I guess we have to make a stop at the police station." Gill smiled at Penelope. Morgan moved in front of Penelope looking him down. The rest tried to stile a laugh, behind them. "Right then, moving on." Gill timidly walked to the car. "He's new, I bet." Reid said, walking away.

The crime scene was different from anything they have ever seen before. "Hear me roar, much?" Rossi said, looking at the victim's body. "What?" Hotch said. "Look at the crime scene, what would it say?" Rossi said pointing one side of the park to the other. "I want attention." Morgan said. The park's grass was bloody and gruesome. The victim's body was broken in pieces. The arms were thrown like a hawk. The legs were spread wide but still attached to the waist. The torso was broken, opened and it's intestines around the neck. The head was nailed with the heart that was branded with a big 'G+R=4EVER'. "Hi you must be Agent Hotchner, Sheriff Jenkins." Jenkins shook his hand. "Screams for attention, doesn't?" Jenkins said, pointing towards the body. "What about a love lost?" Morgan said. "Isn't that obvious? But, the bigger motive is why start now?" Rossi said. "Maybe broke up with him and couldn't take it." Hotch said. "Is this all of you?" Jenkins said. "No there are more of us but they are already at the station." Hotch said, starting to leave.

"So could you tell me what we might be dealing with at least?" Sheriff Jenkins said getting out of the car. "Well we can tell your dealing with someone with a love lost syndrome." Rossi said, slightly chuckling. "What's so funny, Agent Rossi?" Jenkins asked holding the door. "I had 3 marriage and 3 divorces you think just by one love lost I would go crazy right? No but, if it were someone else they would go crazy because they lost someone." "Hm I think I would say to quit their bitching." Jenkins joked opening their conference room. "Hi Sheriff Jenkins, I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone." JJ said shaking his hand. "Yes I believe we did." "Hey where's pretty boy?" Morgan asked. The sheriff started laughing. "Pretty boy? Ha, oh that's a good one." Jenkins said wiping his eyes.

"Reid already went to go infest the station's coffee, but he's taking longer then usual." Prentiss said. "We don't have a coffee maker here, it broke." Jenkins said. "I'm back and I brought everyone some coffee, just in case" Reid said, taking off his satchel. The Sheriff gave a hard look at Reid, as if trying to find something. He looked away, still thinking. "So what should we be on the look out for so far?" He said, ready to write on his notebook. "Just be on the look out for anything weird." Hotch replied, noticing his body language sharp and thinking.

*Time jump, 5 Hours, 10:45*

It was dark outside with the wind howling. The sheriff entered his office, seeing the back of his chair. "You came back." Jenkins said. "I had to." The man's voice said. "Do you think it's `him'?" Jenkins asked, turning his hat repeatedly. "If it is, you know what we have to do." The man said, getting up from the seat walking towards the window. "But how? I mean by the look of his team, they won't back down." Jenkins said. "You know what will happen if he is found by `him'." The man said looking at Jenkins in the eye. "Okay but, how will I protect him if it does happen?" Jenkins said, confused. "Remember the file we signed? It's unbreakable, even the law can't break it." The man said, going to the door. "What if I get there to late?" "Then you will have a blood of another." The man said. "I-I-I can't do this alone, please help me." Jenkins begged. The man didn't turn around, just kept his hand on the knob. "One is destroyed because of another, do you really think I can help what I didn't start." The man yelled. "No." Jenkins whimpered. "Then fix it." The man said, leaving.

*Meanwhile*

The group was heading to their hotel, hitting the hay for the night. "Well I think we made progress." Garcia said. "Well I'm already tired so I think we did also." Rossi said stretching his arms. "Ha, your always tired Rossi it's the age." Prentiss chuckled. "I can't wait to see when you're my age." Rossi said. Reid was staring out the window, sitting on one of the chairs. 'It smelled like rain coming in' Reid thought. "Oh no I know that look Reid's in 'wonderland'." Morgan said, sitting next to Reid staring at him. "What?" Garcia said, sitting in Morgan's lap. "Reid zones out completely and wonders off in his brain, it's how we can tell if he's tired but don't tell him."[ Prentiss said, putting a finger in front of her lips.

"Oh, Reid's in 'wonderland' again." JJ said. "So whose turn is it to slap Reid." Hotch joked. "OH,I'LL DO IT!" Garcia said, jumping out of Morgan's lap. "Wait, he didn't-."Morgan tried to say, but couldn't get out fully. SLAP. "Ow what was that for?" Reid said pushing his hand to his cheek. "I didn't mean- never mind." Hotch said. "Oh, can I room with Morgan." Garcia said, pulling Morgan next to her. "Flirts." Reid mumbled. "I dare you to say that again louder." Morgan said. "I said that out loud?" "Yes you did and no Garcia you can't room with Morgan, you're sleeping with JJ and Prentiss." Hotch said, handing JJ the key. "And the rest of us will share rooms. Hotch and Reid, Morgan and Rossi ." JJ said handing their keys. "Wait why didn't Hotch pick?" Prentiss asked. "Because she stole the keys from me." Hotch said. They laughed, entering the elevator.

**Okay that's it that was a long one thanks but it's time for a nap XD Go Rossi! Old people power! Bye my homies **


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Hey, guys okay so the last chapter was confusing, but it was just the intro to the problem. Sorry for the confusion. ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Your nightmares follow you like a shadow, forever. - Alexsander Hemon **_

"Goodnight Girls." The guys said, as the girls were getting off on their floor. "Wow creepy much." Garcia said, waving them bye. The elevator door closed. "So you guys wanna switch rooms, I mean it not like they're gonna know." Morgan said. Just then, Hotch's phone rang. "Hello." "YES WE WILL KNOW IF YOU CHANGE YOUR ROOMS!" JJ yelled, hanging up. "Talk about telepathic." Rossi said. The dead air filled in the elevator. "What no static or theory, pretty boy?" Morgan said, looking at the door.

"Reid?" Morgan turned around to see Reid zoned out again. Reid was pointing forward, but his eyes were staring at the wall. "He must be very tired." Rossi said. "Well I'll give him first use of the bathroom so he can sleep more." Hotch said, shaking Reid slightly. "Hmm, what?" Reid blinked looking at Hotch. "Wanna tell us what's got the good Dr. Reid up in his head so much?" Morgan said. "How bad is this case gonna go and if it can be prevented, also developing part of my idea of the profile." Reid smiled. Rossi chuckled shaking his head, "Kid's just like a robot."

The elevator dinged. "Okay this is where we split, ciao." Rossi said, walking to the right. "Night Hotch and Pretty boy, no hanky spanky." Morgan laughed running to the right. "Damn Morgan." Reid cursed, walking to the left. "Hmm, hey Reid can I ask you a question?" Hotch asked, catching up to Reid. "What?" "Are you a virgin?" Reid stopped walking completely and stared at Hotch, cheeks red like a ripe tomato.

"W-W-Why would y-you ask that?" Reid asked, totally embarrassed. "There's a rumor going around the bureau saying you're still a virgin." Hotch said, walking to the next door, opening it. "U-Um no I'm not a virgin, pfft that would be wrong and emasculating." Reid walked into the room, looking at the bed.

"So you are a virgin, huh?" Hotch said, slightly laughing at the false lie. "Yeah" Reid sighed lying on the bed. "Are you going to use the bathroom?" Hotch asked, putting his briefcase on the bed and his gun in the safe. "Yeah, but you can go first." Reid insisted, putting his gun in the safe also. "Thanks." Hotch said, forgetting about his promise. Reid relaxed against the bed. 'It's really soft just like a pillow.' Reid thought. Before he realized it, he was falling asleep.

_The wind was howling. Two little boys walking side to side. "I wanna go on the titer totter big brother!" The little boy said. "I don't know little brother." The older boy said. The little boy was 6 years old and was wearing an adorable shaped dinosaur shirt and black pants and shoes. The little boy looked a lot like the older boy, both had glasses, freckles, and brownish hair. The older boy was 8 years old and was wearing a yellow plaid shirt with black pants and shoes. Both boys looked inseparable. _

"_Please daddy said to make me happy!" The little boy pouted. "I know, baby bro but it's almost 5:00 and dad's coming to pick us up at 5:00." The older boy said, sadly. "Please only 5 minutes!" The little boy begged bringing out his puppy dog eyes. The older boy looked at his watch. "Okay 5 minutes." "YAY!" The little boy ran to the titter totter, with his big brother not so far behind._

"_Thanks big brother!" The little boy skipped ahead of his big brother. "Baby brother don't go so ahead, COME HERE NOW!" The big boy yelled, trying to catch up to the little boy. "Hey wait up!" "You can't catch me!" The little boy yelled, but something made him stop. It went black and the little boy was standing in the middle of a puddle of blood. His mouth was covered in blood and he was crying, naked, huddled next to the big brother who was not moving on the floor. _

"Spencer!" Reid's eyes shot open, seeing Hotch holding him slightly up from the bed. Reid felt like he couldn't breathe correctly, it felt more like a wheeze, and he felt droplet of water, tears maybe. Reid wasn't sure if it was his or Hotch's. "It's okay, your safe, your not there, you're here with us." Hotch said, pulling Reid into a hug. Reid, surprisingly, returned the hug and cried on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch was confused as to what could make their youngest this way.

*time jump, 30 minutes, 12:36*

Hotch looked down at Reid. "Reid we need to talk about this." Reid looked up to Hotch and then at his hands. "No, no we don't need too." Reid whispered. "Yes we do, please don't shut us out." Hotch begged. "Fine, but if I have to tell the whole team then we say it together. Not tonight though I'm too tired." Reid whispered, getting up to go take a shower. When the door closed, Hotch pulled out his cell phone. Reid was thinking in the shower. 'Why now?' Reid thought as he turned off the water. He looked in the mirror, he saw the boy hunched over the body. Reid almost punched the mirror, but stopped himself. 'Hotch would know something's up and then he'll tell everyone.' Reid looked in the mirror again seeing a very pale, hell slightly paint white, and lifeless person. He couldn't take it anymore, Reid walked out of the bathroom. Reid tripped over something, but couldn't see what it was because of the towel on his head.

"Hey watch where you're going." A familiar voice said. Reid took off the towel and saw 12 pair of eyes staring at him. "What is everyone doing here?" Reid asked. "We came to style your hair, honestly just with a towel, boys!" Garcia said, next to Reid's bed on the left. Rossi chuckled "Only you Garcia." Reid got in his bed, shaking his wet hair, wetting Garcia. "REID!" Garcia squealed. Reid smiled. "Okay night guys." Reid said turning off the lamp.

Hotch turned on the light again. "You know why they're here." Hotch said. "I told you not tonight." Reid said, turning the light off. Hotch turned on the light. "Yes tonight." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Are you guys having a secret affair and your trying to tell us?" Prentiss asked. "Ew, no offense but that would be like making out with Rossi." Reid cringed. JJ died laughing. "Hey I'm not that old." Rossi said.

Hotch narrowed his eyes at Reid. Reid turned off the light. "Reid's been having nightmares." Hotch blurted out. 'Really Hotch!' Reid thought. "You know its okay, we don't care as long as you're not shutting us out." JJ said in the dark. "Stop it." Reid said. "I sometimes have nightmares that Declan became his father and hunted me down." Prentiss said. "Please not tonight." Reid begged. "Sometimes I still see Foryet coming back to get Jack." Hotch said with a monotone voice. Reid didn't say anything at all, he knew that was a sensitive subject.

"Sometimes I dream I'm 12 and that bastard is right next to me." Morgan said with peer anger in his voice. "Sometimes I dream of my sister in that house." JJ whimpered, thinking of her sister. "Jayje, you never told me that." Garcia told JJ. Prentiss was right next to JJ who on the left of Hotch's bed, she hugged her. "Those three kids come back sometimes." Rossi said, with agony. "You know every time you guys leave on a case, I worry that I'll never see my babies again and it's paralyzing but we're still here." Garcia said.

Reid had that lump in his throat he knew he couldn't keep down, to tell and feel babied or to not tell and be tormented by the dreams. Reid sighed, trying to swallow the lump down. "I know I'm suppose to be over him, but he keeps returning in my dreams." "Who's he?" Rossi asked, with a concerned voice. "Tobias Hankel." Reid whispered. "It's okay, that was a very scary time for you, I can't believe you got over it so quickly though." JJ said, honestly.

"I know, but most people don't remember it." Reid said, feeling that lump. 'The lie is what kills more than words can heal.' the voice in Reid's mind said. "Your not most people, Reid." Morgan said. "I don't want to talk about this, at least not tonight." Reid whimpered turning to the right of his bed. The silence was deafening, making everyone anxious. The phone ringing made everyone jump. It was Reid's phone, he picked it up.

"Hello?" Reid answered feeling stupid. "Finding you will be the greatest thrill ,and having you in my hands. OH! The things we will do, bye Spencer see you soon." The voice hanged up. "Hello?" Reid hanged up, looking at his phone. "What?" Morgan asked, turning on the light. "I don't know." Reid frowned, putting his phone to the side. "Who was it?" JJ asked. Reid sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

**OH MY GOD! WHO CALLED REID? TUNE IN NEXT TIME! Okay just kidding, but seriously who called Reid, K bye creepy status here I come. Please read and review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Who Is 'G' ?

**Hey guys great comments hope to please my dears, P.S. this is gonna be a long chapter. ~3**

_**Heaven is comfort, but it's still not living. - Alice Sebold**_

"You can't track it or anything." Morgan asked. "No, and it's more weird because it leads back to Reid's phone number or to a website about us." Garcia said. "Wait there's a website about us?" Rossi asked. "Yeah, it's called 'The team and life of one.' there's a link to the one but when I click on it, it says coming soon." Garcia asked, more confused then ever. "Did anyone ever notice anyone watching us?" JJ asked. 'I think this is my fault.' Reid thought. "I think we should focus on the message." Prentiss said. Reid cheeks went red. "Finding you will be the greatest thrill ,and having you in my hands. OH! The things we will do, bye Spencer see you soon" Hotch said. "How does he know my name?" Reid asked lying flat on his back on the bed.

"Like every stalker does, stalk your victim." Morgan said, not looking up from Garcia's computer. "I'm not a victim." Reid said, coldly. "Reid, you know I didn't mean that." Morgan said. "But you still said it." Reid said. They knew it was Reid's grumpy side talking now. "You know what, your right I'm sorry." Morgan said. "You know we have to be at the station at 7:00, right?" Reid said, looking at the clock. '2:45 and I still haven't gotten to sleep.' Reid thought. Hotch nodded, he could see Reid's big bags under his eyes. "Okay how about let's call it a night and we'll see what else we could do." Hotch said. Reid didn't need to be told twice. Reid just pulled the blankets up and laid his head on his pillow.

"Well goodnight happy camper." Garcia laughed. They all got in their sleeping positions. As Hotch turned off the light, not even one minute later, Hotch's phone rang. "Come on." Reid mumbled, kind of groaning. "Hotchner." Hotch said. "Okay, Okay we'll be right there." Hotch hanged up sighing. "So that was the sheriff-." They heard Reid get up and go to the bathroom. "Maybe we should leave Reid to sleep." JJ suggested. "Yeah I can stay with him, just leave me a taser or spray or something like that." Garcia said. "I'm already dressed ,and by the looks of it I'm not going to get much sleep tonight so see you in the lobby." Reid said, exiting the hotel room. "It must suck to be Reid right now." Morgan said, going to get dressed. "I know but it'll be worth the vacation time he saved up." Prentiss said with JJ and Garcia agreeing.

Reid was in the lobby, making some coffee the hotel had. "Rough night?" A man asked, who was right next to him. "Yeah, but it's not over yet." Reid said. "My man." The guy smirked. "No, not that way." Reid laughed. "Then?" The man asked. Reid sipped his coffee chugging it down halfway down the cup, burning his throat. "I'm working with the police station." "Oh your those F.B.I. peoples who came." Reid nodded. "Well I got to go, but I want you to have this Spencer." The man gave Reid a envelope, and walked away. Reid nodded saying thanks and putting it the letter in his bag. "Hey pretty boy don't over do yourself, your already halfway finished with your coffee." Morgan warned. "I'm gonna need it." Reid said. "Just watch how much you drink, that's all I'm asking of you." Morgan said. "Don't aggravate me, Derek." Reid growled. Morgan put his hand up as a surrendering way. "Sorry it's my P.M.S. side speaking." Reid joked. Morgan just had a straight face, looking at Reid. "God you try to crack a joke and they criticize you." Reid mumbled, drinking some of his coffee. "You do know that only girls have that right?" Morgan asked.

"Never mind." Morgan said. The crime scene have been bad but they were never this bad, the body looked melted. "We know he's devolving, but same M.O." Rossi said putting on his blue gloves. "Yeah but now he's leaving his demands." One sheriff said, turning the body to see his back. The back said 'I WANT TO SEE HIM, BRING HIM TO ME, NOW! G+R=4EVER' "We need to know who 'r' is. We're ready to give a profile." Hotch said, looking down at the body.

"We're looking for a white male, in his late thirties. He suffers what we called love loss." Hotch said. "It's when the unsub lost his either recently husband or a male figure that he cherished, causing him to lash out or keep killing thinking he may be able to get back the one he lost." Morgan stated. "So be on the look out for a depressed white male in his late thirties. He may also be hallucinating and yelling at peoples for no random reason so look out for that too." Rossi said. "The unsub is mostly hunting near rich areas of this community so you might want to keep a look out there as well especially around the park." Reid said, motioning towards his map. "If you do see this man take caution, he might be violent." Prentiss said. "Any questions?" Hotch asked. Three hands went up. "Yes." Morgan said, pointing towards the hand in the back. "Why is he looking for a guy and not a girl?" Deputy #1 asked. "At the new crime scene the message said him so it mostly and based on the brutal and harsh suffering these men went though, the profile suggests the unsub is a male." Reid said. Rossi nodded toward the hand on the far left corner. "You do know that's half the city we're talking about here, there's lunatics everywhere!" Deputy # 2 yelled. "Well just look for what the profile says." Rossi said, calmly. Morgan pointed toward the hand in the middle. "So how should we approach him then?" Deputy# 3 asked. "Calmly call for back up note whatever he's wearing or follow him if you have too." Hotch said. "Okay you got your notes, let's start looking." Sheriff Jenkins said, shooing them out. "Do you really think this is gonna work?" Jenkins asked, looking at Reid. "Very much so." Reid responded, with hope. Jenkins nodded, praying for the best taking his leave. "Garcia, can you look for any recent death with the people 'R' and that we're gay?" Hotch said, looking at her. "Yes I can my dear." Garcia smiled. Morgan laughed quietly at Hotch, only to receive a death glare.

Reid's eyelids felt heavy and almost impossible to keep open. He needed something to do. "Okay this might take a while, going though the records, so in the meantime why don't we talk about something?" Garcia asked. "About?" JJ smiled knowing about what. "A special d-" Garcia jumped when a loud thud was heard. Reid's head was on the table. "Um, Reid?" Prentiss asked. Morgan threw a paper ball at his head. "Reid." Rossi said louder. "SPENCER!" Hotch yelled standing next to the white board, with his arms folded. Reid's head shot up. "I'm up, I'm up." Reid said, rubbing his eyes. "Wow and I thought Hotch would pity the child." Rossi said, laughing. "What?" Reid asked, feeling slightly irritated from no sleep. "Do you know what's in 2 days?" Garcia asked, smiling like crazy. "No." Reid mumbled. "Really, wow for a guy who know and remembers everything I'm shocked doctor." Prentiss teased.

Reid rolled his eyes. The computer beeped. "Okay we have 50 matches help me lower the number." Garcia said, already typing away on computer. "It would need to take place at least 2 or 3 months." Reid said, trying to drain all sleep away. "Okay 25 matches still a lot, more." Garcia said. "It would be from a car accident or suicidal." Prentiss said. "Okay we have…oh this just in we have a boy named Riley Doe and he was killed in 1984 which is about 30 years ago and oh this poor baby, he looks exactly like our current victims." Garcia whimpered. "Reid, show this to the sheriff he might know about this case." Hotch said, giving Reid a file. Reid rounded the corner to only stop to see the man he thought was his fault. "So we still on Sunday?" William Reid said, standing proudly. "Well that's if we can catch this bastard first." Sheriff Jenkins said. "I hear your working with the F.B.I., big stuff." William laughed. "You know there's a boy there who has the last name as you do, sure he's not your son?" Jenkins joked. "Lou, you know i only have a girl named Sarah." Reid felt a sting in his eyes, seeing his own father say that. The man he haven't seen for 19 years, the man who left him all alone with his sick mother. William and Lou were walking to the corner, still talking about Sunday. 'No it's a stupid idea.' Reid thought, but before he knew it he was looking down at the files.

'3...2...1' Reid thought, and looking accidental tripping over himself dropping the papers everywhere. Lou and William saw Spencer trip, and rushed to help. "Are you okay Agent Reid?" Jenkins asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm clumsy." Reid said, picking up papers. "Are you okay?" William asked, helping picking up some papers. Reid stared at his father, thinking of how he looked like back then till now. William met Reid's eye, but looked away seeing Reid's wet, hurt, and betrayed eyes. Reid picked up the last paper and stood up. "I'm sorry once again sheriff ,but we wanted to know if you look over this old case with us or if you can tell us about it." Reid said, lifting the file. "Okay I'll be there." Jenkins said, looking over to William. "Don't worry I'll be there and be more careful." Jenkins warned. Reid nodded and thanked them one more time.

Reid heard his father speak to the sheriff one more time before taking his leave to the elevators. "Where's the sheriff?" Rossi asked as soon as Reid walked into the conference room. "He was talking to someone." Reid said, looking down at the file. "You wanted to talk to me?" The sheriff said, walking in. "Yeah if you could kindly tell us about, a boy name Riley Doe in 1984." JJ asked. "Oh that case was a sad one. It was early summer of 1984, I had just became sheriff when we got a call for a missing boy. Riley always came by the station with his best friend, I never knew what happened to that boy though, we looked everywhere but when we finally went to the park those two boys always played at and found him head forward, raped, and whoever did that to him branded him with a huge 'G' mark on his chest." The sheriff said, sounding almost in tears at the distant memory. "Thank you so much for sharing this with us, I know this wasn't easy for you." JJ said, with sincere. The sheriff quickly got up and left. "Wow that's never a good sign when a guy like that's crying." Morgan sighed. "Now we only have one did to really solve." Hotch said looking at the smiling little boy. "What's that?" Garcia asked. "Who killed Riley?" Rossi said, looking at the 'G' on Riley chest. 'So your name is Riley huh, so tell me why do you keep showing up in my dreams?' Reid thought, putting up his picture on the board.

Outside the station, looking though the glass where the conference room was stood a figure. 'Oh how you've grown I can't wait to have you with me, Morgan.' The man smiled looking at Morgan, who stood looking over to the picture of Riley. 'I just have to wait for the right moment.' The man laughed walking away from the group, and his target.

**Okay sorry it took so long, but i hoped you enjoyed it. P.s. yes this is a reid-centric story so bear with me. Thanks please R&R ! *crawls to the corner with my computer*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Like Father, Like Son

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews just one heads up a little sexual content at the end only metions.**

_**"Abandonment doesn't have the sharp but dissipating sting of a slap. It's like a punch to the gut, bruising your skin and driving the precious air from your body." ― Tayari Jones**_

The man smiled as his victim work, frustrated on not being able to find the unsub. "Tomorrow will be a very big day for both me and you soon my dear, soon." The man said, fingering the scar on his forehead. 'For now I must get back to business.' The man left, soon entering a underground tunnel. "pl...Please just let m-me go." A small voice cried from the closed room. The man frowned, 'It's not him.' The man grabbed a shovel entering the room.

*Time jump 12:47 pm* (it's the following morning from ch.5)

"So we know Riley Doe was killed, raped, and branded." Prentiss said. "Garcia can you look up the funeral for Riley Doe."Hotch said. 'I need to focus, just a...little more.' Reid thought. "Okay so Riley's killer is a pedophile." Prentiss determine. "We already went over that." Reid mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes. "We also know this unsub is a sexual sadist who likes both torture and sexual desire." Rossi said. "We already went over that." Morgan whined. "What if this unsub feels guilty about killing the little boy?" Reid said, suddenly thinking. "What?" Hotch asked. "Yeah think about it, he thinks he can get the boy back by finding a replacement, killing all those because of this little boy." Reid pointed to Riley's picture. "Guys, what if Riley wasn't his first victim? What if that boy somehow escaped." Reid asked. "Then we're not looking for a love lost unsub?" JJ asked. "No we're looking for someone who tried to find the first victim, a seeker." Morgan said. "A seeker is a sexual sadist and would go though millions of people just to find someone." Rossi grumbled. "Reid can you go call the sheriff?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded.

Reid knocked on the sheriff's office, surpised to not get a answer. Reid knocked harder, but still got no response. "Sheriff Jenkins?" Reid said, opening the door. The room was empty except for a file on his desk. Reid walked in with the door closing behind him. 'I know I shouldn't look, but I feel like I need too.' Reid grabbed the file and opened it. 'Oh my god.' Reid heard keys outside. The sheriff walked into his office. "Wait a minute." The sheriff said looking around his office. "Ah-ha there you are!" the sheriff said, grabbing his hat putting it on. He did a quick glance around the office and left. *Five seconds later* Reid poked his head out of the supply closet next to the window on the right corner near the desk. Reid quickly came out, still holding the file. 'Hotch will probably, no he will yell at me but it'll be worth it right help us a little more right?' Reid thought aruguing with himself. Reid took it with him, closing the supply closet.

"Let me guess the sheriff was talking to someone and he'll be coming soon?" Garcia said. "Um he wasn't there." Reid said, nervously. They looked at him directly. "Reid, what did you do?" Morgan asked. Reid sighed and put down the two files. "Where did you get files?" Rossi asked. "I found them on...the sheriff's desk." Reid said, quietly. "You took two files from Sheriff Jenkins?" JJ asked. Reid nodded. "What is wrong with you, I want you to go return them." Hotch yelled. "Read them." Reid said. "No, go return them now, pretty boy." Morgan said, disappointed in Reid. Reid grabbed the file to the left. "July 5th missing boy reported. Name, Riley Jenkins." Reid read. "What let me see." Prentiss said, taking the file in Reid's hand. "Get this, Father reported his son after not showing up to his baseball game." Prentiss read. "Garcia look up Riley Jenkins and his baseball coach."Hotch said.

"Already on it, b-Hotch." Garcia said, catching herself. "Oh, what is this?" Garcia asked. "What baby girl?" Morgan asked. "There's a firewall on his identity, who ever put it did not want anyone to figure out who he was." Garcia said. "Can you crack it?" JJ asked. "Yeah, but it pretty state of the art...of 2000 HA!" Garcia laughed, showing the file on the TV in front of the room. The picture showed a picture of 11 boys in baseball uniforms. "Riley is the boy on the left first to the end." Garcia said, pointing to Riley. "I found out who everyone else is, except for the boy hiding behind Riley." Garcia said. "So who's the coach?" Reid asked. "Um." Garcia looked at side then back at Reid. "I don't know I couldn't find it." Garcia said. "Who is it Garcia?" Rossi asked. "I think you know him already, Spencer." Garcia said, gently. 'Oh no, that's never a good sign when they say my first name.' Reid thought. A picture popped on the TV, Reid frowned in confusion. "William Reid was Riley's baseball coach." Garcia mumbled. "So we need to bring him in for questioning." Morgan said. "Do you think it's him?" Reid asked, staring at the picture on the TV. "We can't ignore the signs of a possibility, Spence." JJ said. Reid nodded.

Reid looked though the one way mirror, noticing the way his father was squirming. Everyone except Garcia came in the room with Spencer. "Spence, we wanted to ask you a queston but we'll understand if you don't want too." JJ said. "If I would go queston him instead, thinking it would soften him." Reid said, looking straight at his father though the mirror. "Would you pretty boy? I mean I know it's difficult to see your father after what, 19 years?" Morgan said. "I know." Reid said, grabbing the door knob to the next room. "Want anyone to go with you?" Prentiss asked. "No." Reid said, entering the next room.

William Reid smiled seeing someone he knew. "Thank god, Spencer please explain to these people that I didn't have nothing to do with Riley." William said. Reid sat acrossed his father, laying photos of Riley. "Mr. Reid, how did you know I was gonna ask about Riley?" Reid said. "Wha-Spencer why are you doing this to me?" William begged. "Sir please answer the question." William threw his hand up in frustration. "My friend works here and he told me about the case." William admitted. "So tell me about Riley Doe, I'm sorry I meant Jenkins, did your friend tell you his real name too?" Reid asked. "Spencer, please just tell me what you really want to know." William asked. "If I did we would be here forever." Reid remarked. William frowed. "Did you kill Riley Jenkins?" Reid asked, with no soul. William crossed his arms and looked back at Reid. "No I did not, Agent Reid." William said, back with the same tone as Reid. Reid nodded, sitting straight. "You wanted to know why, because we have someone killing people who want this little boy back." Reid answered back. "And just because I used to be Riley's coach so I'm a suspect to this murder." William said, understanding. Reid stood up gathering the file picture laid across the table.

William grabbed Spencer's wrist, stopping him. "Spencer, you should know that when I left I didn't mean to hurt you." William calmly explained. Spencer laughed and looked dead serious at him. "I'm sorry sir I think you should tell that to your son, I mean your daughter Sarah. I apparently don't exist to my father. Hope you enjoy your normal life, Mr. Reid." Reid said pulling his wrist free from William. Reid quickly pushed everything into the file. "Spencer Matthew Reid, listen to me when I am talking to you!" William shouted. "Why don't you leave me alone that's what your good at." Reid shouted back, leaving the room. "Are you okay Reid?" JJ asked. "Dandy." Reid grumbled, leaving to get some air.

Reid was leaning against the wall. "I might not know if you want to but, can we talk about what happened in there?" Reid turned to look, seeing Rossi walking towards him. "I don't really want to but sure." Reid sighed. "So that's your scum bucket of a father." Rossi chuckled. "Correction sir, that's just a bastard who likes to leave a child with his sick mother." Reid smirked. "I know it is none of my business but, how did you manage to keep you and your mother from living on the streets?" Rossi asked. "Tons of stuff tutor, work 9 part time jobs , let someone beat me up, and lets just say I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks." Reid laughed. "Did you give yourself up?" Rossi asked, shocked. "Yeah but not that way, more like a simple blowjob." Reid said, very seriously. Rossi eyes widen at Reid. "How old were you when you did 'THAT'?" Rossi eyes full of worry. "Ah...uh do you really wanna know." "Yes." "About 4." "You gave a B.J. at age 4!" Rossi yelled. Reid bursted into laughter. "No I'm just pulling your leg Rossi, oh my god I gotta try this on the rest of the group." Reid continued laughing, walking away from a very shocked Rossi.

**Okay guys, thanks and keep reviewing. Trust me next time you will be needing a tissue for crying and laughing. Okay bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Came Back To Haunt

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Three things: You guys can call me stupid because I forgot to mention I'm not making this a slash and I'm so sorry if this upsets you guys it's just stuff is going on and I rather not get into it so yeah :/ Lastly this is you guessed it a AU of both The Instincts and Memoriam. Okay TIME FOR STORY TIME! :D**

**_A man who won't die for something is not fit to live - Martin Luther King Jr. _**

The station was quiet at night, that was probably because the sheriff was the only one in the station. Sheriff Jenkins managed to sneak off the whole day just to avoid the team's queston. 'They're getting to close to the truth.' Jenkins thought. The sheriff looked down at his gun. The sound of a bullet getting clicked into place sounded. "You should have never took him away from me." A semi high whisper spoke. The sheriff opened his right drawer, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a picture of Riley. "You know I had too, I couldn't let you hurt him anymore." Jenkins said, drinking some whiskey. "Well at least your going to get back one thing that mattered most to you." The whisper had a laugh in it. "What's that?" Jenkins asked taking another sip of the whiskey, looking directly at Riley's picture. The sound of a gun going off sounded in the dead air. "You'll be able to see your son, and stop me from getting to him." The whisper turned into a dark laugh.

*Meanwhile in the hotel.*

"Ah, I am so excited for tomorrow!" Garcia said, walking straight towards the elevators. "Why?" JJ asked. "Oh it's just gonna be a very special day." Garcia chimed. "How can she be this happy and energetic?" Reid yawned, laying his head against the elevator wall with his eyes closed. "Easy, I get a good nights rest." Garcia giggled, poking Reid's stomach. "If I didn't know baby girl I would have said she's high." Morgan laughed. "I know what could make you high." Garcia winked. JJ, Morgan,and Prentiss laughed while everyone else were freaked out. "Exactly the reason why I don't let you to bunk together." Hotch said, as the elevator binged. "Is he gonna be okay till you guys get to the hotel room?" JJ asked, pointing at Reid. "I'll be fine." Reid slurred, as the girls got off the elevator. "Okay bye." The girls said. "You going to be okay kid?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid. Reid nodded. "Might as well, put the poor boy out of his misery." Rossi pitied. Rossi looked at Reid, seeing Reid more skinnier. "You know we really need to fatten Reid up at least one or two pounds." Rossi chuckled.

Hotch helped slashed carried Reid to the room. "We're here." Hotch announced. "Yay." Reid grumbled. Hotch opened the door, letting Reid in. 'Oh my god the bed has never felt this good." Reid thought. Reid was lying in his bed, after showering and putting on his pajamas. "Are you sure your gonna be okay alone?" Hotch asked, getting ready to take a shower. Reid nodded alreadly half asleep. "Goodnight, Reid." Hotch said, pulling the blanket up on Reid.

"You have get out of here." Riley whispered to Reid who was right next to him in the dark shed. Reid didn't say anything just looked around. 'Where the heck am I?' Reid thought. "Spencer I am serious!" Riley yelled whispering "Why are you in my dreams?" "Now is not the time. Run before he gets you!" Riley finally yelled. Riley pushed Reid in a direction of a forest and ran. Reid didn't want to but, his body made him. While Reid ran he heard a gun shot go off, when he turned around he saw Sheriff Jenkins dead. Reid wanted to go back for Riley, but something made him keep running.

"Stop running Spencer, I'm gonna find you." A whisper giggled. "No don't listen to him Spencer." Riley whimpered. "Do it Spencer." "No, don't." The voices were yelling at him not to run, and then to run. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Reid yelled and stopped running. "To help you." Riley said, appearing in front of him. "You can't your dead." Reid explained, going down to his level. Reid felt a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm not." The whisper said growning to someone yelling, more like screaming. Reid saw everything change. In front of him was a man in his late fifties, has no gray hair but round black glasses and lanky looking. Reid found himself chained to a bed, the man looked at Reid like a hungry person would look at food. The man ran his hand down Reid's left side head to toe, before getting on top of Reid. "It's just how I want you defenseless and weak." The man spoke with peer evil in his voice. The man took off Reid pants and boxers. The man shivered in anticipation, while Reid whimpered begging him to not do it. "Please don't do this, I'm a ferderal agent they'll put you in life for jail. Please listen to me!" Reid begged. The man had started.

Reid shot up from his bed, but his face collided with some mushy and kinda cold. The lights were off, causing blurring picture. Reid tried to wipe whatever was on his face off, while trying to grab his gun but failed miserably. Reid ended up falling off his bed hitting his head againist Hotch's bed. "Wha-what's going on?" Hotch asked turning on the light. The rest of the team was in the room. "Surprise?" Garcia said, more like a question. Reid tried to get the cake frosting out of his eye's which burned slightly. JJ grabbed Reid's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. "Wanna explain why you came into our room and how?" Hotch asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "We know it's 1:55, but we mostly Garcia couldn't wait to celebrate Reid's birthday and JJ had a spear key." Prentiss said.

"Wait it's Reid's birthday?" Hotch asked. "Yup, my baby boy is finally a man thirty years old." Garcia said, almost cried. Morgan put a hand on Garcia's shoulder. "It's okay, mama." Morgan said. "Please tell me this is not the only reason why I was woken up." Rossi grumbled. Prentiss smirked,"I came for the cake but looks like that's not gonna happen, since it's all over Reid and going down the drain." Reid and JJ came out of the bathroom. "Thanks JJ." Reid smiled. "Oh yeah one more thing." JJ said, pointing at everyone else. Reid looked at the rest. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REID, SPENCER, SPENCE,AND PRETTY BOY!" Everyone said, mixing their own names for Reid. "And many, many more." Garcia chimed. The team decided to celebrate in the morning since it was way too early.

In the morning they went to the lobby to eat at a small dinner for blueberry pancakes. "Hey check it out, they have cut oranges here." Rossi pointed out. Reid smiled and grabbed putting the whole slice in his mouth. "Hey Morgan." Reid muffled. Reid formed a smile with the orange in his mouth. Morgan was drinking his coffee and only raised an eyebrow at Reid. Reid quickly took it out of his mouth, coughed, and looking down at his hands which were in his lap. Garcia elbowed Morgan hard in his side. "Ow." Morgan winced, rubbing his side. "Fix it Morgan, no frowny faces today." Garcia hissed. JJ and Prentiss saw and gave one slice orange to everyone except Reid. "Hey Reid." Morgan muffled. Reid looked up to see everyone with a smiley face, Reid smiled. Rossi passed Reid a orange which Reid laughed at. When the waiter came back with their food she almost dropped it because she saw seven grown ups with orange smilely face. "Ha, my son used to do that." The waitress laughed as she passed out their food.

It was around 8:30 when they came to the station. The station was swarmed with television trucks reporting what looked like breaking news, peoples were crying here and there. "Excuse me, what's going on?" Reid asked Deputy Gill. The man turned around, showing an angry glare. "This is your fault! If it weren't for you and your stupid team, we wouldn't have lossed a good man!" Deputy Gill yelled getting in Reid's face, stabbing Reid in his chest with his finger. Morgan quickly pushed Deputy Gill away from Reid before anything got out of hand. They had to pushed through the crowd. "I don't even know what to do with that outside." JJ said, looking though the crowd getting to the front. "I could help you JJ or we could hold a press conference." Reid offered. "Your sweet Spencer, but first we need to know what's going on." Garcia chuckled. They entered the station only to see more chaos. Peoples were crying or yelling. "Excuse me!" JJ yelled, trying to get their attention. "HEY LISTEN UP!" Morgan yelled. "Nobody's listening." Prentiss said. Reid thought of a way to get everyone attention, he got up in a bench. Reid sucked in a breath and whistled with his two finger, which was a very painful and loud whistle. Everyone stopped and looked at Reid. "Can someone please explain what is going on which caused all of this media attention." Reid asked, taking stepping down from the beach. The beat cops moved out of the way leading towards the Sheriff's office.

"Oh my god." JJ whispered. The sheriff was dead, his blood painted the walls. There was a message on the walls. 'It's time to come home, stop running S.' Reid was paralyze with fear, Reid wasn't sure if it was talking about him. "So who's 'S' now?" Prentiss asked. They exited the office, too see Garcia and the beat cops staring at them. "I know you have lost a very brave man, but now we have to find the unsub before his next victim because that would be his end game." Hotch announced. "How are we gonna be able to deal with the crowd outside?" A officer asked from the back. "Get them all in the auditorium, I'll be dealing with them." JJ answered. All the cops went off to go do their jobs. "I actually might be needing your help Reid. Now how good are you talking in front of peoples?" JJ asked. "You know I'm not that good." Reid said. "No we need Reid helping with the messages, Garcia look professional you'll be helping JJ." Hotch instructed.

*Time Jump, 1:37 pm*

"Good god that was so much work." Garcia puffed finally sitting down in the conference room couch. "I know, I mean if you say this then they'll say that after you already told them." JJ laughed sitting next to her. "How's it going on your guys side." JJ asked. Reid was scribbling all over a board, erasing furiously then writing angrily. "Reid can't solve the message and we been through all of Riley and Lou Jenkins' record but got nothing." Rossi said. "Well if I had something we don't have like time then it'll be easy." Reid grumbled, angrily. Garcia felt bad to Reid. "Do you want me to get you anything, honey." Garcia asked. "Yeah can you pass me a new marker in my bag this one is running out." Reid said. Garcia grabbed his bag and began her search for his marker. Garcia pulled out a envelope instead.

Reid turned around to see the envelope in Garcia's hand then turing asleep. "Oh I don't know some guy gave that to me." Reid said plainly. Everyone stopped and stared at each other for a second. "ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME? YOU DON'T TAKE SOMETHING SOMEONE GIVE YOU!" Morgan yelled. "I was tired, practically dead to the world I know how it sounds but it's true." Reid defended. JJ agreed with Spence. "Okay it doesn't matter right now, because it's actually address to Morgan. I thought stalkers stay on one person only?" Prentiss said. Morgan opened the letter and read it. "Check out my site 'the team and the one' I somehow knew you would read this a few days later. Mama check the website out." Garcia got straight on it. "Oh my god." Garcia gasped. There was a video of Sheriff Jenkins dying.

"Garcia check who the runs the website." Hotch said. "Sir this guy is good as in me good this might take a while so why don't you guys get something to eat." Garcia suggested. Hotch nodded. "Reid why don't you go get us some lunch sandwiches would be nice." Rossi said. "Sure thing." Reid said, leaving.

Reid was two blocks away from the sandwhich store, Reid didn't know why but he decided to go walking instead. He notice how empty the streets were which was odd. Reid saw a truck rode by quickly which got him nervous. Reid kept his hand on his gun, but it didn't stop the blinding pain that hit him behind the head. Reid was knocked out on the ground the man all dressed in black lowered himself to Reid's ear and whispered. "You wouldn't come home so I had to bring you, it's time Spencer." The famillar whisper laughed, as Reid was dragged into the dark alley leaving his satchel, phone, blood, and a witness screaming her head off in fear.

**Sorry this took so long guys just minor distractions. So who kidnapped Reid and who is the witness? Stay tune oh and I am switching update day on Saturday. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Home

**Hey guys sorry this is a few days late but i couldn't get to any internet. :/ Okay thanks for the reviews guys, and yes i finally see what your talking about getting lost and stuff so i shall improve! T^T (- that's a crying face) Unfortunately this story is almost over so enjoy it and I don't know rather to make an epilogue or not so if you guy could comment on it thanks. :3 CONTINUING ONWARD!**

**_A_****_picture is_** **a _secret about_** _**a **_**_secret the more it tells you the less you know._** _**-**_ **_Diane Arbus_**

"Hey did Reid come back with the sandwiches yet?" JJ asked, coming back with a cup of coffee. Reid left at 2:07, it was 3:49. "SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!" A woman yelled from the front desk. The team came out to see a hysterical, crying woman wearing a too familiar satchel. JJ immediately took action and sat the woman down on the bench, trying to calm her down. "Ma'am I need you to calm down, and tell me what happened." JJ soothed.

The woman inhaled and exhaled deeply trying to calm down. "I-I-I was walking down main street then I-I saw this guy walking down the street, he was looking around because there was a van driving fast by him, I thought it was gonna hit him, anyways then there way this guy dressed in all black and hit him with a crowbar and h-he dragged him into a the dark alley but the man dropped his bag and phone, I picked it up." The woman said taking off the bag giving it to Hotch and giving JJ the phone. Hotch opened the bag and saw what was in it. Eveything Reid owned was in it. "Oh my god." Prentiss gasped. JJ almost cried turning the phone on. The picture on the lock screen was of Reid and everyone including the kids smiling. "No, someone just jacked Spence that it." JJ tried reasoning with herself. "We can't know for sure about that." Rossi stated. They thanked the woman and went to Garcia to comform the undeniable truth.

"So what was that about?" Garcia asked. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. "Honey, someone might have taken Reid and we need you to look up the video and the website." Rossi said quietly. "Is this some mind of cruel joke, causes it's not funny." Garcia said with a cracking voice. Morgan shook his head. "Baby girl please." Garcia whimpered, but got the video and put it on the TV. They saw Reid walking and the van, but it looked like the man popped out of nowhere. JJ growled when the man got a little too close to Reid then she cried when she saw how harshly Spence got dragged. Prentiss tried comforting her and calming her down, but deep down she felt like crying also. "Guys, the website's gone." Garcia said.

Morgan tried to not to punch the table or break the TV showing them the awful truth, that their little brother had been kidnapped. Garcia felt her walls close, Garcia thought she might never be able to see her boy wonder again. Rossi thought this was gonna break the kid how would he ever get back from this. 'First on what I been told about Tobias Hankel, now he has to deal with this.' Hotch thought it was his fault for getting Reid kidnapped by some sick psychopath again. When JJ saw this, her world came crashing down and break into a gazillion pieces. Prentiss couldn't feel anything because she was numb, how could peoples do this to a innocent young man. "Do you think he'll be able to get through this I mean with Tobias. Will he panic or will he be calm and wait for us?" Rossi asked. "Pretty boy is strong. Of course he won't be calm at first but I hope he doesn't do anything to get himself killed." Morgan sighed.

"I told you to run." Riley said swinging on a swing. Reid looked around. 'It looks like the park I grew up playing in.' Reid thought. "That's because it is." Riley giggled. "How did you know I was thinking that?" "It's your dream silly!" Reid smiled at the giggly child. He looked around again and saw the little boy in his dreams. "Come on Riley let's go have fun!" The litle boy laughed. "Okay, can we bring Spencer?" Riley asked, hopping off the swing. The little boy nodded in eagerness. Riley took Spencer's wrist and ran yanking Reid with him. They laughed and saw a cop car stroll by. "Look Riley its Daddy!" The little boy pointed out. "HI DADDY!" Riley yelled waving. The person in the passenger seat waved 'hi' and the cop car left. "What are we gonna play first?" Reid asked. "Don't wake daddy." A whisper laughed.

Reid eyes snapped open to find himself in a dark what looked like a shed. "Hello Spencer, it's been a long time hasn't? I think it's been too long." A man's voice chuckled. Reid turned to his left and saw the man in his nightmare. Reid gasped in fear. "You know who I am now, don't you, did you remember?" The man ask getting closer. "No, no get away from me." Reid said in fear shaking on the bed. The man got close enough, crouched down,and started storking Reid's cheek with the back of his fingers. Reid let the tears run down. 'Guys please hurry and find me' Reid thought, whimpering on the outside. The man laughed, but wiped the tears away from Reid's face. "It's okay Spencer, we will have fun like we used too." The man teased.

"I think we need to go over Sheriff Jenkins office." JJ said. "Why?" Hotch asked. "What if Jenkins is hiding something else that could help us find Reid." Prentiss said. Hotch didn't want to mess with the cops with their touchy addittude, but Hotch nodded signaling to go ahead. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss got some nasty looks and several low curse words muttered under the cops breathe as they went in. Prentiss looked in Jenkins drawers while JJ and Morgan looked in all the files for anything.

Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia looked through what they already had. Rossi stared intensely at the baseball picture. "If you look any harder your gonna put holes in the paper." Garcia mumbled. Rossi shook his head. "There's something about those eyes in the picture that seem so familiar." "Who, Riley's?" Hotch asked, not taking his eyes off the board. 'Something's missing.' Hotch thought looking at the first victim. "No the kid behind Riley, wait a sec." Rossi took out his phone to get another picture and put it close to the baseball picture. "Oh my god." Rossi backed away from the picture and his phone. Hotch looked at what Rossi was seeing. Hotch gasped. "Garcia call JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss in here." Garcia nodded after seeing what they saw.

*Meanwhile*

"Well there's absolutely nothing in his office that can help us." Prentiss sighed putting her hand on the top of her head. They searched every inch of the office. JJ and Morgan were standing near the desk, on top of it laid a photo that was covered in blood. "He must of been holding this picture when he was shot." Morgan said, grabbing it with his silly blue gloves. Morgan showed JJ the photo, which had a smiling Riley on it. "If I was about to died I would want to see Henry's face too." JJ said. They all realized what she just said. "Oh my god, he knew he was about to die. He knew the unsub." Prentiss said.

"So if you were about to died, and knew it would you take those secrets to the grave and if you do then where would you hide it?" JJ asked. Morgan looked around the office, he got an idea. Morgan broke open Riley's frame, he pulled out a paper. "In the last place peoples would except, the pictures." Morgan said. "Take down every picture." JJ said. In every photo was a paper that looked like it belonged to a file. "This is the last one." Prentiss said, opening the photo. The file folder was in the last frame. JJ was fixing the papers in order by the desk. "Hey I found a empty case file." Prentiss said. "Case number?" Morgan asked, helping JJ. "101284-LVPD." Prentiss read the front picture. "Wait I got a photo of the same baseball picture of Riley." Prentiss said. "Guys you need to go to the con- hey what's that?" Garcia asked. "Another mystery we need you to look up." Morgan said.

"Do you wanna play a game Spencer?" The man asked coming in. "No, I just want to go home." Reid whispered. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANT TO HEAR!" The man yelled making Reid flinch. "Okay, I-I I'll play your game." Reid whimpered. The man smiled. "Your so smart now, I'm gonna ask you a question and you have to answer it of you get it wrong." The man just stopped and made a 'Yesh' face. "Well don't get it wrong." The man chuckled sitting closer to Reid. Reid thought of the stuff that he'd done to the victims and tried to stay positive. "Question one, How hot does it take to burn a person?" "About 50 degrees or more." The man stopped and smiled "Wrong, you know I meant to leave a mark." Reid looked up to the man. "Your cheating!" Reid said angrily. The man got angry and started unbuttoning his purple shirt. "No I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean too, please." Reid cried. "You know what is to happen if you disobey me." The man went to the right of the room in which Reid could not see. 'No I'm not a little boy anymore, I'm not afraid of him. My team is gonna find me.' Reid thought, whimpering seeing the man getting closer. "Your mark is looking a little faded, well don't worry about that." The man teased. Reid screamed in agonizing pain when the heated 'G' pressed on his chest where his previous one was.

"We might have an idea of what became of the first victim." Morgan said, walking in the conference room. "I think I beat you to it." Rossi said. "Well let's hear what you got first." Hotch said. "Case number 101284-LVPD, a little boy with brown hair had been found 3 days after Riley. The mother was sick so the father took the mother to the hospital." Morgan read. "They left their child with no other than Riley Jenkins. When Riley was found missing, the child's parents were still in the hospital. As soon as Riley was found dead one day later the child's parents reported him missing and were able to find him, but the child was emotionally scared. His parents had to admit him to electro shock to make him forget." JJ read.

"How did the sheriff knew about this stuff?" Rossi asked. "Lou was our best friend that's why." William Reid said coming in the room. Diana Reid came in the room, looking around but staying close to William. "Mr and Mrs Reid, what are you doing here?" Garcia asked. They were both dressed in black and tears were standing out on both of their faces. "We heard Lou had been killed and we came to pay our respect, but we heard somehting else and wanted to comfirm it." William said. "Did someone kidnapped my Spencer?" Diana asked quickly. Everyone looked at Hotch who had stepped closer to Diana and William. "There's no easy way to say this but yes and we think he was someone who knew Spencer very well." Hotch explained.

Diana broke down crying into William's chest. "Someone took my baby." Diana voice was muffled by William's chest but held guilt in it. JJ apologize in tears as she broke down too. "We're terribly sorry for letting this happen but we need to ask you a few questions." Hotch said. William looked up in anger. "How could you ask this after what you just told us." "We think this man may have actually made contact with Spencer when he was younger." Rossi explained. Diana froze in fear. "Diana, listen to me okay. Did Spencer meet a man that was probably a little too close to children." William asked. Diana shook her head 'no' then more viciously. "No, no that monster has my baby. NO, NO!" Diana screamed. William grabbed Diana and dragged her out the room. They could hear her screaming 'no' as the door closed. "Wait can someone please explain why we're questioning Reid's parents?" Prentiss asked. "We think Reid might be the actual first victim." Rossi said.

"How have your parents been Spencer?" The man asked, drinking a beer right next to Reid's bed. 'When did I fall asleep?' Reid thought. "I asked you a question." The man grumbled. "You leave them alone." Reid said back. "I know your mom is a schizophrenic and your dad is a lawyer who left you at age 10. You see I don't have to ask you I want to, so be grateful." Reid was on the bed with his shirt still opened. "Why are you doing this?" Reid asked calmly. The man chuckled then broke down laughing in tears. "Oh my god that's funny. I'll tell you why because I wanted to hear this." The man got up from his seat to the right corner where a drawer was. He opened it ,but Reid couldn't see what the man took out. Reid felt a lash of pain then another more viciously. Reid screamed as the man kept lashing him with a whip."That's what I missed. Welcome home." The man laughed.

Rossi pulled the baseball picture off the board. "This little boy behind Riley maybe someone we know very well and most likely be the unsub's end game." Rossi announced. JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss weren't following exactly what was being said. "Wait, I saw that picture in the file." Morgan said, going through the file. "Here it is, but the boy behind Riley isn't." Morgan said passing the picture. Rossi looked at the picture and spotted what he was looking for. "Yeah, but Reid is." Rossi said drawing a circle around a certain long, brown, shaggy haired - thick glasses boy.

JJ gasped, Morgan was surpirsed but Prentiss was angry. "Why hide this from us?" Prentiss snapped. "Well you heard the report of Sheriff Jenkins, the parents admitted him to electro shock to make him forget." Hotch said. "Speaking of which were are Mr. and Mrs. Reid?" Garcia asked. "They went back to the Mrs. Reid's hospital." Morgan answered. "How are we sure this is Reid and why now?" JJ asked. "I knew you were gonna ask that." Rossi pulled out his phone, he turned it around the phone to show them a picture of Reid smiling with a peace signal with his hands. "I remember that day, it was we were celebrating your birtbday Rossi." Garcia chimed. "Look at the eyes." Rossi said zooming in on Reid's eyes. The eyes looked exactly alike and there was no mistaking it.

"So why hide it once again." Prentiss asked. "Well I hate to say this Em, but this could be like you and Doyle." Garcia said. Prentiss nodded but kept quiet. "Okay so why start now?" JJ asked. "Today is Reid's 30th birthday which would make this the 25th anniversary, the unsub probably thinks he wait to long." Morgan suggested. "But how did he know my boy wonder was an F.B.I agent or that he was still in Las Vegas?" Garcia asked. "Reid's stalker is the unsub, and he knew it would draw Reid back to Las Vegas." Hotch said. "And there's only two people who know who our unsub is." Rossi said. "William and Diana Reid." JJ said. "But how could we be sure Diana Reid is a liable source?" Morgan asked. "Who knows you the best then your mother." Rossi hummed.

**Oh** , **could Diana be** **a** **liable source? Anyways one more time** **I apologize**** if this is late I won't let it happen again. Okay I need to start Chapter 10 right now so away I fly! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Eyes That Hide

**Hey**** guys thanks for the Usual you guys rock! P.s sorry for being late again on ch.9. So just one thing still comment if I should make a epilogue or not. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. Okay that's it thanks.**

_**A man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides. - Andre Malraux**_

_A little long brown haired boy was crawling on the rocky street. The little boy kept whispering to himself 'He won't find me. He won't find me.'. The little boy crawled for two hours before he saw lights of a house. The little boy crawled faster, only to stop when he heard a car coming fast. The little boy started crying but kept going. He was only one mile away from the house when the car had caught up to him. A twentyish short brown haired man came out of the car. "So you thought you could get away from me, huh?" The man laughed. The little boy screamed the loudest he could as the man picked him up. "HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!"_

"AHHHH, HELP, HELP ME!" Reid screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. It was the morning, when Reid last fell asleep it was night. The man chuckled and lean forward in his chair drinking a beer. "I love how you still dream about little boys." "Let me out of here, please let me out." Reid cried. The man sighed and got up from his chair. "You need a friend to talk too." The man said thinking out loud. "No, do whatever you want to me just don't hurt anybody else." Reid whimpered. The man blew out laughing like a crazy man, only to stop instantly. "Is that really what you want?" The man asked. Reid knew what was going to happen next, but he had to protect the most people he could. "Yes." Reid whispered. The man smile grew even bigger. The man got on top of Reid and started taking off Reid's pants.

Reid sucked in his breath which betrayed him turning shaky as tears began to leak out of his eyes."Don't cry baby, don't say a word papa's gonna give you what you deserve." The man whispered taking off his own pants grabbing a knife. "You know what you have to do." The man sneered. "Oh papa dearest, I know what I want, I-I don't care what the c-cost." Reid stuttered whimpering. The now naked man walked slowly towards Reid. "Don't cry baby, don't say a word papa's gonna give you what you deserve." The man finally got on top of Reid. Reid shook his head quickly. "No nevermind I don't wanna do this any more." Reid said. "Too bad." The man shoved his member up Reid's ass. Reid started screaming his head off.

"Mr. Reid we need to talk to Diana about what made her break down in the conference room." Rossi said near the hospital's front desk. William looked at him with a look that could kill. "No, if you are going to ask her questons I have to approve of them." William announced to Rossi, and JJ. "We are trying to find your son, but we can't if you won't help us." JJ cleared for William. Mrs . Reid's doctor came in the little room. "Mr. Reid, I didn't expect you to be here." The doctor said shaking his hand. "How is Diana today?" William asked.

The doctor gave one nod with his head tilted sideways slightly. "She's doing okay, but yesterday was a little close with having to take her to a hospital. She is mourning on what happened to your son, of course." JJ stepped in front of William. "Jennifer Jaueru, we're with the F.B.I. Would it be okay if I asked Mrs. Reid some questions?" JJ asked, flashing her badge then motion towards Rossi. "Um, have you asked the man right next to you, I can't do anything until I have permission." The doctor said. "And that is a-" William was about to say, but was interrupt. "I'll do it, I just want my son back." Diana said, coming out from her hiding spot.

"Diana, how long have you been out your room? You know that's against the rules." Her doctor said. "I know, but I think I should decide on my own. Ask me the questions." Diana demanded. "Diana you need permission." Her doctor said. "And that's a no." William said, crossing his arms in victory. "Why won't you help me find Spencer? He's your son too." Diana asked. "Because he made you this way. After you had him your illness came out, I couldn't help you." William yelled. "Your weak." Diana voice was like venom. "Fine, let her do the questions. But I won't help you if you come across something that should not be there." William said, leaving. "YOU NEVER HAVE!" Diana and Rossi looked at each other, but nodded. "Okay, let's begin." Rossi said.

"Your just as good as I remember."The man chuckled, getting off of Reid. Reid's face was white as dead, his eyes were wide with tears shining down, his mouth slightly open making gasping noises. Reid laid there, his body bleeding from some cuts the unsub had gave. One on across the skin where Reid's rib cage was, another one at his cheek bone. His body had sweat and smelled of blood. Reid's ass was bleeding, most likely because of the roughness the man in flicked. No prepare, no lube, just bare skin and knives. "Here let me tell you the time in return." The man smiled taking in Reid's traumatized state. "12:50, and it's day two." The man got up from the bed. He started getting dressed. Reid turned his head away from the man's body.

Tears made his body rack and shiver, but Reid did not let this kill his little piece of hope. The man put a cover over Reid that went up to his neck. "You know your friends are nowhere close to finding me, they think it was your father who did it." The man sneered, as the man slammed the door leaving after getting dressed. 'Is that true?' Reid thought letting more sobs come out. Pain finally made it's appearance, Reid breath gasped loudly, making him choke and crying wasn't making it any easy. 'Just sleep, it'll make everything go away.' Reid pulled on the chains again only to find that it was rope now. 'I need to try at least.' Reid determined in his mind. He used his teeth to untie the rope, which was successful. Reid got up from the bed to be welcomed to more pain.

Reid waited 10 seconds then stared at his pants and boxers untouched on the floor. Reid quickly got dressed. Reid had his socks on still so it was okay to walk, even though the hard floor was cold. Reid turned the knob, it was open. Reid saw a dark hall with two doors, he didn't know which one to chose. He put his head near the right door to hear nothing, then he walked left and hear birds and leaves rustling. 'It could be a trap, fake decoy.' Reid thought. Reid bend down to see the little crack at the bottom. The left door had wheels and what looked like a plug in. 'Just what I thought.' Reid shook his head, then looked to the right real sunlight was seen and a trip wire. Reid turned the doorknob on the right, careful of the trip wire.

Reid felt a little deja vù again. Reid carried a limp to his step but kept strong, he heard a car. 'No, not this time.' Reid stopped fully and looked around to pick up a stick for defense. The car stopped a little ahead of Reid. A Reid look a like, the only difference was this man looked older, came out of the car. "Sir, are you hurt?" The dopple ganger asked. "Please help me, someone kidnapped me. I'm an F.B.I agent my name is Spencer Reid." Reid said, still walking forward. The dopple ganger nodded and gestured towards his car. "I can take you to the hospital, please let me help you." Reid mumbled a thank you. Once the man got close to Reid, he stabbed a needle into Reid's neck injecting it's posion. Reid was out cold. "But I'm sorry." The dopple ganger said, with a shaky voice.

Diana's room was slightly dark, yet very messy with papers almost everywhere. The shades were closed halfway and the AC kicked in ,which made the room have a tense tension. Diana had a queen size bed, two bookshelves, and one table. Diana, JJ, and Rossi were seating at the table. "Okay Mrs. Reid, close your eyes and take a deep breath. When you feel scared or uncomfortable just open your eyes, okay?" JJ said. Diana nodded her head and did as instructed. "In Sheriff Jenkins' report you went home 3 days later." Rossi explained. "Now let's begin from there, why did you go to the hospital?" Rossi asked. "I fell down the stairs, and Will was at home." Diana began.

_Loud thuds echoed the silent two leveled house. "Diana?" William called out. William looked much younger was wearing a red plaid shirt which was open and showing his other red shirt with black pants. When William didn't get a reply he went to go investigate. He saw Diana on the floor, somewhat unconscious. "DIANA!" William shouted, running to her side. Diana looked younger as well and was wearing a dark purple shirt over a light button opened purple shirt with blue jeans._

_William panicked, Diana was bleeding from her head and her ankle looked twisted. __A low moan of pain came from Diana's lips. William picked her, carried her to the car, and strapped her in. William cursed when he put the key in the ignition, he quickly got out of the car. William jumped over the small hedge that divided the two houses. William banged on the door franticly. The door opened to show Lou Jenkins except younger with black hair and w__as wearing a simple all black clothes._

"Wait, Lou Jenkins was your neighbor?" JJ asked. Diana nodded. "Lou was new to the town when I was about 4 months with Spencer, he worked with William on a case and had a one year old son." Diana said. "Lou Jenkins was a lawyer?" JJ asked. "No William used to be a cop but the most he would go is desk no more no less." Diana said. "Could you excuse us for a second." JJ said. They walked to the corner away from Diana. "What are you thinking?" Rossi asked. "What if all the other victims were cops at one point?" JJ asked. Rossi pulled out his phone and called Garcia. "Speak to the all knowing." Garcia chimed. "Could you check all the victim's past jobs." Rossi said. "And what would I be looking for?" Garcia asked. "If they were cops at one point also check William Reid too." Rossi said. "Okay I hit you back when I got something." Garcia said. "We still need more information." Rossi said, hanging up. "Then lets get to it." JJ motioned back to the table. Rossi nodded, 'the story will surely unravel.' JJ thought heading back.

**Okay guys that's it and please I know kinda a sucky ending. Please read and review! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth Will Set You Free

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I just wanna say I'm imoving trying to get use new type writer. :/ Don't you just hate when your little brother or sister spill a liter soda on your computer and its on beyond fixable. :( Anyways, so thanks enjoy reading. P.s the full chapter is The Truth Will Set You Free...To Die.**

**_If I maintain my silence about my secret it is my prisoner... If I let it slip my tounge then I am it's prisoner. - Arthur Schopenhauer._**

"You are a being a big help to us, Diana." Rossi smiled. Diana smiled back, but decided to get back to the story. "Lou was more of my freind than William's. When I heard the news I was devastated, image your best friend who you saw go though so much trouble and dispair to die." Diana voice cracked, shaking her head.

_Diana was rested in the bed with a cast that went up to her elbow, she also had a big bandage on her right side forehead. She woke up in the middle of car ride to the hospital. "Will, what about Spencer? Who's going to pick him up?" Diana asked worried. William put his hands in a calming gesture. "Don't worry I already took care of it. Riley's going to pick him up." William said. Diana nodded, but she really didn't trust his word._

_'4:47 pm, Riley should be getting ready to pick Spencer at the library.' Diana thought, she was rubbing her forehand nervously. She heard a voice in the room, one she got scared of. "Don't cry if your baby never comes back." Diana looked around the room, yet there was no one in the room and William had gone to get coffee. "Hello, is someone there?" Diana asked looking around the room one more time._

_"I know you can hear me, but you could never see me." The voice chuckled. Diana panicked and pressed the call button repeatedly. The doctor rushed in the room to check if Diana was okay. "Mrs. Reid are you okay?" The doctor asked seeing Diana's scared, pale, face. "I heard someone talking right by my ear." Diana stated._

_"Diana, nobody's here." The doctor said concerned. "No, there was definitely someone talking in my ear." Diana stubbornness won the best of her. "No, you know what? When can I get discharged, I have a son I need to take care of." Diana sat up on her bed. "Your son is gone, he's not coming back." The voice said. Diana got mad and turned to the doctor. "Why are you saying that, you know what? Just bring me my discharge papers." Diana snapped at the doctor._

_The doctor nodded, leaving the room immediately. William was about to enter the room when the doctor pushed him to the empty hallway. "What was that for?" William asked. "Has Mrs. Reid in any way talked to something that wasn't there?" The doctor asked._

_"No, why?" William asked. The doctor sighed rubbing his forehead. "Doctor, what is it?" William asked. "Mr. Reid, I think I need to move Diana to the psych ward." The doctor said lowing his voice. "Doctor you better have a DAMN good reason to say something like that." Wiliam said though his closed teeth, he was clenching and unclenching his fist._

_The doctor took one little step back. "When I was in there, she kept saying she heard voices. Now I know how that sounds but I think its a precaution we have to take. I swear it'll only be for two days." The doctor promised. William leaned against the wall, he broke down. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'll give you time to think."_

_The doctor started to leave, but William stopped him."Can you get the room ready?" William asked. The doctor silently nodded. William wiped his tears away, straighted himself, and walked in the room."Hey I'm almost ready to leave this hell hole." Diana said, putting on her shoes. William stopped her, looking deeply into her eyes. Diana stopped, and stared back._

_"What did you do?" Diana asked. "Put your hospital gown back on, your staying for a few more days." William said lowering his voice. Diana eye probably had fire in her's instead of pupils. "I'm not staying, I'm going home to my son." Diana growled. "Diana, you need-" Diana interrupted. "OH WILL YOU SHUT UP!" She was looking to the right of William who was staring forward._

_William looked to his right and saw no one. "I'm sorry Diana you need to stay here. I promise I will take care of Spencer." Diana finally broke down in tears, but shook her head. "Please stay with me. I'm scared Will , I don't know what's wrong with me." William wrapped his arms around Diana as she cried in his chest._

_"I'll call Lou if he could take care of Spencer." William said, he felt Diana nodded against his chest. "Hello Sheriff Lou Jenkins." Jenkins answered from his new office. "Lou, it's William I need you to do me a big favor." "Sure, and how's Diana?" "We need to stay in the hospital for two more days, do you think you can take care of Spencer." "Shoot I would love too, and so would Riley." Lou cheered. "Thank you, we owe you big." William thanked. "Don't think much of it bye." "Bye and thanks again." William hanged up._

_*2 days later*_

_"I can't wait to talk to my baby boy." Diana chimed putting her shoes on. It's been 3 days of test, talk, and tears. Diana was practicly running to the car to see her son back home. "I'll make his favorite food tonight." Diana sang buckling up. William couldn't help but smile. 'Even with that illness, she's still the strong woman I married.' William grabbed her hand and kissed it staring the car. The ride to the house was a good quiet, lovely, silence. Their neighborhood was full of cops and worried peoples everywhere. William stopped by their house. Diana and William were confused and terrified at all the attention they got as soon as they got out of their car. Lou Jenkins was a mess and what looked like tears tracks were on his cheeks. _

_William went to Lou quickly. "Lou, were is Spencer?" Lou sighed and ran his hands though his hair. "William, I'm so sorry. Riley was just suppose to take him home after the libary, they were never suppose to stop by the park." "Where is my child!" Diana yelled. "Someone took them, everyone in the neighborhood is going to join the search party." Lou said. "I knew we should have never trusted you." Diana sneered pointing a finger in front of his face. William grabbed Diana. "We are gonna find him, and you need to calm down." William looked to Diana then to Lou. "When, where, and what time?" Lou guilt suface from the look on Diana's face. "At 7:30, my place." Lou stated._

_"Okay we're going to split up in groups." Lou instructed. They pulled names and Lou got stuck with Diana and William. "That was rigged." Diana growled softly. William gave her the 'Don't even start' look. Everyone started at the park, but there was someone on the swing. Lou Jenkins shined his flashlight to stop dead in the middle. Riley was slumped on the swing tied._

"Wait did you find Spencer by then?" JJ asked. Diana shook her head. "Then Spencer must of been nearby or made it up." "Made what up?" Diana asked curiously. "Spencer said that he was there at the search and Lou Jenkins had to be taken to the hospital." Diana look gave everything away. "He did go the hospital, he had a heart attack." Diana said. "That means Reid was somewhere close, close enough to see everything." Rossi stated. Diana was about to continue, but her doctor came in.

"I'm sorry agents, visiting hours are over. I know your trying to find Dr. Reid but rules are rules." The doctor announced. JJ and Rossi nodded, standing up. "Look up a man called Gary Michaels. He was a leading suspect in our search." Rossi mumbled a thank you.

* * *

><p>"How could you let him escape!" The man yelled. "I thought he would fall for it." The dopple ganger whimpered. "I should have left you with that ungrateful son of a bitch father." The man cursed. Reid was back chained to a bed but slowly but surely regaining concision. "Please I'm sorry." The dopple ganger cried getting to down to his knees and hugged the man's legs. The man got down next to the dopple ganger and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I should have never said that." The man whispered. Reid was fully awake and watching.<p>

"It's okay Riley, just breathe okay." The man rubbed his hand up and down Riley's back as he cried. 'No, that's not possible. He's dead.' Reid thought. "Oh look who's awake." The man chuckled, getting up. Riley looked exactly like Reid the only difference was their eyes. "Good morning baby brother." Riley giggled, kneeling next to Reid's bed.

Reid shook his head. "Your dead, He killed you." Reid said, staring at Riley to the man. "We faked it, so I could help him out." The man said, putting his hand on Riley's shoulder. Reid was confused but that quickly left when he saw the man leaving to get something far from his view. "I can't see you do this to him, good luck Spencer." Riley said, leaving the room.

The man had a burner in his hand. "Looks like I need to teach you a lesson about ownership." The man quickly unbuttoned Spencer's shirt and stabbed the burner over the 'G' which had a new symbol to it, '+'. Reid's scream filled the room. "God, I want that. I want to make that come out of you." The man laughed. The man took off his pants and boxers. "That scream decided to make someone else pop up." The man got on top of Spencer who was struggling against burner which was still stabbed on his chest.

The man threw the burner on the floor. Reid's struggle subsided when a knife glistened in the faint light. "Now be a good boy and did everything I say, or this will be your punishment." The man pulled Reid's boxers and pants down. The man chuckled as Reid began to scream when the man started the sexual torture. Outside the room Riley was watching the hidden camera in the conference room.

"Okay so we got some detail from Mrs. Reid." JJ said, sitting next to Prentiss. "We do too." Morgan sighed. "We have a name." Rossi said. "Really, that was fast." Prentiss said. "Okay so here's what we know. Mr. and Mrs. Reid went to the hospital after Mrs. Reid fell down some stairs, they stayed there for three days. During which is when Reid stayed with Riley and Lou Jenkins. The day when Mr. and Mrs. Reid came home Riley and Reid were already gone. I guess Riley somehow was able to convinced Spence to go to the park with him." JJ said.

"How do we know it wasn't the other way around?" Hotch asked. "I mean it would make sense a little boy wanting to go to the park and a older brother like boy wanting to please the little boy." Prentiss said. "So Reid wanted to go to the park when Riley knew they shouldn't but still did it even with the consequences of what his father might do to him." Morgan clarified.

"What do you mean Lou won't hurt Riley." JJ said confused. "And that's where I come in. Apparently Lou Jenkins was a very bad father. In his old town which was Colorado, he went to jail once for child abuse, and twice for D.U.I. He had a drinking problem and my dears it was serious." Garcia stated. "We also found out Reid was close to the park he grew up next too." Rossi said. "That might be a very important clue." Hotch said. "Garcia look up any house or shed near the park." "Oh and the name Gary Michaels." Rossi included.

* * *

><p>Riley's eyes widen in shock, but ran out the room. "Scream my name!" The man screamed as he pushed in and out of a crying and screaming Reid. "What did I say!" "No I won't let you dominate me!" Reid sobbed screaming. "They know about you!" Riley yelled. The man stopped. Reid let the whimpers soften. The man slammed the knife in Spencer's lower stomach. Reid gasped making him choke on his tears. "How!" The man yelled.<p>

"His mother talked." Riley said with pure venom. "Look likes Lou is going to have some company." The man got up and yanked out the knife from Spencer's lower stomach. While the man fixed his pants Riley dared to asked. "What if they catch you?" The man looked up to look at the poor confused boy. "They won't, if they did you have to finish the job okay?" Riley nodded like a dog being told to obey.

"I won't be to long." The man said giving Riley the first aid kit. "Good luck dad." The boy smiled at the man. The man kissed his forehead and left. "Please Riley, let me out of here. " Reid begged. "I'm sorry I can't do that." "Yes you can, please." "Here let me tell you the reason why I'm not dead. You may have drank my blood forcefully, but it was just enough to also fake a death and still survive." "But I saw you die." Reid hissed as Riley started with the bleeding of his hole. "This may sting a little, but it'll be okay."

"Why do it? You set everyone down a wall of depression, exceptly me." "What do you mean?" "I had to get electro shock to forget about you, but I had nightmares and then I regain my memory of this event." Reid whimpered. "Tell me about it." Riley said locking with Reid's eyes.

_"Nothing is helping Diana." William yelled. "Would you shut up, I just put him to bed." Diana whispered. "What's the point, he'll be screaming his head off in 2 hours." William said angrily. "Well what else are we suppose to do, what make him forget?" Diana said, just as angrily. William looked at Diana. "Oh no you are not got to hurt my son, William." Diana yelled. "It's the only choice we have Diana." William stated. "No means no Will." Diana clarified._

_"Daddy , where are we going?" Little Spencer said from the passenger seat. "Oh, we're going to the doctor for mommy." William lied to his son. He felt guilty about going against wife just so he could to have a somewhat normal family. 'Think of your job. Your reputation is on the line here.' William thought._

_"Please don't do this daddy. I'm sorry, I-I-I promise I won't be scared anymore." Reid cried as he was layed down on the metal table. "Just close your eyes and it'll be over soon." William tried to calm his son down. Two male nurses strapped his wrist and ankles and waist to the table. "__We're ready when you are sir." The nurse informed. Spncer struggled against his binds. William put his hand on Reid's forehead and locked eyes with Spencer. "Be strong my son." William walked away from Reid. "DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE! DADDY!" _

"I had nightmares for 3 weeks when I was 12 after my mom illness finally came out." Reid swallowed. "I'm sorry Spencer I truly am." Riley confessed. Reid smiled but it soon dropped. "You only did this because your dad hit you." "He did?" "Yeah, don't you remember?" Reid asked. "Oh yeah I guess it's been years since I remember those times." Riley chuckled.

He got up and from cleaning and fixing Spencer's cuts. "Just let me go Riley, your dad's dead he can't hurt you anymore." Reid said, watching Riley leave. Riley opened the door and took one step out of the room. "I know, I killed him." Riley voice rang in Reid's mind as the door slammed.

* * *

><p>Diana was sleeping in her bed, not exactly in a good sleep but one she could sleep in. A figure came into the room with something glistening in his hand. Diana felt danger nearby and snapped her eyes open. Her scream was muffled by the figure's hand.<p>

The first splash of blood covered the wall and burn mark sounds filled the room's. "Your tounge has cost you your life. The truth can set you free, but it can also kill." The man sneered. Diana final breath whezzed out of her saying, "Give me back my son, Gary Michaels." Gary laughed seeing the light leave Diana's eyes. "He's mines now."

**Okay sorry guys since I'm late but I swear to you there will be two chapters this week since I have spring break okay bye! Read and Review my lovelys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Spencer Reid?

**Hey guys okay so I went though pain, blood, and sweat just to make two chapters so yeah. Okay so here goes all my brain juice.**

_**Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them. - George Eliot**_

The morning was gloomy and raining. "Randall, why are you soaking wet?" Doctor Alec asked. "I guess you haven't seen the outside world have you?" Randall snickered. "The outside what?" The doctor joked. They both laughed at his joke. "Ran-" A scream interrupted both of them. They ran towards the room to see a patient yelling on her knees at what the room held. The doctor quickly shielded the patient's eyes but she threw up all over herself. The nurse closed the door and went to the front desk. "Call the F.B.I. There's been a murder." The frantic nurse said.

Reid was staring straight at the wall, he was still lost in his own mind. 'I know, I killed him.' Riley killed his father but a huge part was missing. 'He can't forget the severe child abuse his father inflicted on him.' Something was definitely funny. "You look like your in deep thought." Michaels chuckled. His voice made Reid jump. "It's raining outside, would you like to see the rain?" Michaels asked. Reid loved the sound and scent of rain. It made him more relaxed and calm. Reid looked at Michaels to see in his eyes no trickery just pure truth. Reid nodded and said, "Thank you." Michaels smile brighten so much he showed his teeth.

In the distance, faint thunder could be heard. Reid sat in front of the barn door with his eyes closed, knees pulled to his chest, and arms hugging his legs. 'They'll find me. I know they will.' Reid thought. His stomach had a chain around it that was tied to a iron pole that was in the middle of the room. Michaels did as he said he would, so Gary got Reid dressed and took him in front of the barn door. Michaels looked at Riley who was looking at Spencer. "It's almost here, isn't it?" Riley asked, with a hint of fear held in his voice. Gary sighed and nodded as he tucked a hair behind Riley's ear. Riley nodded looking down sucking his lips in.

"Okay I'm going to barf and then I will hunt this bastard down if this man has my baby." Garcia growled with hot, frustrated tears streaming down her cheeks. "Who mama?" Morgan asked looking at her screen. "Gary Michaels, he is one sick person. Get this he went to a pet cemetery once and you know what he did to all the puppies which were fifteen, well he cut off all their heads and put them in presents boxes and gave them to peoples." JJ gave a disgusted face.

"What-" Hotch was about to ask a question but was interrupted. "We have another body." Deputy Gill informed. Everyone looked at each other, they all felt like they had just lost their breath. "Where at?" Hotch said grimly. "Bennington Sanaterium a woman was killed." Deputy Gill said walking away. "He killed Reid's mom." JJ said. They looked at her, but it didn't make sense in the line of victims.

"Wait did you ever check if all the victims were cops at one point?" Rossi asked. Garcia eyes widen. "I didn't, god how could I let that happen." Garcia groaned frustrated. "Hey it happens Pen." Prentiss said. "Not to me it doesn't." Garica said, as the computer beeped. "Oh my god." Garcia gasped. "They all worked durning the time Riley and Reid were kidnapped and worked the case."

"Okay Morgan and JJ go to crime scene and Rossi and I will go inform Mr. Reid." Hotch said. "What about us?" Prentiss asked. "Find anything you can about Diana Reid and I know this goes against all our rules but look though Spencer's too." Hotch said, getting shocked glances at him. "But sir-" "Do it." Garcia nodded getting to work quickly.

"Spencer, here I made you something to eat." Riley said smiling. Reid looked at the empty bowl and then at the closed pot. Reid shook his head trying to look directly at Riley's eyes. "You need to keep your strength up." Riley said pouring some soup. "It's tomato soup, nice and thick." Riley said. Reid just stared at the soup. Riley pulled out something wrapped in paper. "I'm not suppose to give you this, but I think you would like it." Riley said looking around for Michaels. Reid took the soup very carefully and the wrapped paper. "It's grilled chesse." Riley smiled. "Thank you." Reid said. "Your welcome." Reid began eating the soup which tasted a bit too salty.

Once Reid finished the soup and grilled cheese, his stomach started to hurt. He saw Michaels walking towards them with a smile too familiar and too evil for Reid's liking. "I hope you enjoyed dinner." Michaels giggled. Reid felt something churn in his stomach. "What did you do?" Reid asked looking directly into Riley's eyes seeing laughter in it. "Your mother must have been delicious." Michaels said, as Riley opened the pot which show her head in the tiny space. Reid turned to the side and threw up all he ate.

Reid was beyond exhausted once he finished throwing up. Reid was supported by his shaking arms lifting him up from the ground, his legs were on the side laided on the ground. "Look up Spencer." Reid didn't so Gary grabbed Reid's face to point his face toward him and saw a red light. Reid's mind automatically went back to Tobias Hankel. Reid's face went pale in fear. Riley didn't even put a mask on. He went in front of the camera and grabbed Reid's face to pull it into a happy face. "." Riley laughed. Reid eyes showed pure terror and tears.

Riley went behind the camera to grab it as Michaels put a mask and went next to Reid. "Yes because he's already marked as mines forever and ever." Michaels said. Riley put the camera on a stand positioning it to have a full image of the three of them. Reid struggled against Riley's tight grip as Michaels yanked down his pants freeing his member. "Shush you." Michaels laughed at Riley for saying that.

Riley pushed Reid's shirt up to show the marks he already made. "You see there isn't a spot on his body that I haven't already touched." Michaels said tracing the marks. Reid looked at the camera with pleading help in his eyes but Reid didn't stop his struggles.

That made Riley laugh, but kept Reid's arms pinned down. Michaels decided to make his move and licked Reid's chest. Reid whimpered but fought stronger which unfortunately lead to nowhere. "You see he wants me thats why he's fighting for." Michaels chuckled as he pulled Reid's pants down unfortunately Reid didn't have his boxers on. "And I'll show you just how much of a man I am." Michaels smiled as soon as he thrust into Reid who began screaming.

"Mr. Reid? !" Hotch asked banging on the door for what seemed like the millionth time. "Aaron let's just face the fact this man does not want to help us find Reid because he thinks that Reid ruined Diana." Rossi said. "There's always more to that, Dave you know that. There's always more." Hotch said with such sadness. "Okay so tell me why your exactly doing all this." "Because it's my job to take care of my team." Hotch said, banging on the door again. "Who said that? Strauss, Gideon, or was it Elle?" Rossi asked.

"I did, it's my fault that Reid got taken again by some crazy person, the last thing we need right now is a goodbye video from the unsub." Hotch said, finally banging the door with his foot. Rossi stared at Hotch then at the door. "Don't worry we'll find Reid and bring him home to a nice warm bed and baby him for a while." Rossi said with confidence. "How can you say that with such confidence?" Hotch asked. "Because you have the best god damn team with you even with one man down." Rossi said, kicking the door down which suprised Hotch.

The entered with rasied guns. "Mr. Reid, we just came to talk." Rossi called out. There was no response. Hotch pointed to him upstairs and for him to scope out the downstairs. Rossi went into the kitchen to see spotless, then to the laundry room nothing, inside the bathroom was nothing either just some dirty clothes. Finally, he went to the living room which was on and a VCR looked to have played. "Dave." Hotch called out. Rossi came up to the room to see a nothing was there. "William decide it was a good time to leave town." Hotch said looking into empty drawers and closets. "He was watching a VCR tape." Rossi said to Hotch. "Rewind it, it might be the only clue we got." Hotch said, pulling out his phone.

"Why would anyone do this to poor Diana?" The front desk lady cried. "All her son ever did was love her to death." She blew into a kleenex. "Ma'am I know it's difficult but I need to ask you a few questions." JJ said. The woman nodded. Morgan was in Mrs. Reid's room, looking for anything suspicious. He saw JJ walk in. "You know by the looks of this pretty boy must have spend a good paycheck's worth just to make his mother happy." Morgan said looking at the books and letters in the blood covered drawers.

"Yeah Reid loved his mother to death." Morgan looked at JJ. "Um wrong words, anyways the woman wasn't working that night, she had another person working that shift." JJ said. "I'll get Garcia to check the employees here." As soon as Morgan pulled out his phone it rang. "Morgan. He what?" JJ looked at Morgan then at the window to see William Reid looking inside locking eyes with JJ.

"William Reid skipped town." JJ didn't say nothing only stared at William. It was like a staring game that nobody wanted to lose. "JJ?" Morgan asked looking at what she was staring at. "Hey!" Morgan ran out the room to get William. He started running, but JJ just opened the window and bashed the screen, which was already broken. She jumped on William Reid which brought him down to the ground quickly. "Stop struggling!" JJ yelled, putting cuffs on him. Morgan caught up to see this all happen. "Wow remind me never to make you angry." Morgan laughed. She pulled William up, then gave him to Morgan. "It pouring out here, lets get him to the station." JJ said walking towards the car.

Reid was limp on the floor, and exhaustion was not even a word Reid could say he felt. "Your welcome." Michaels said as thunder was sound in the back of Michaels' voice. "I'm...going...to make sure...I kill you." Reid panted from the pain. Reid was dirty with blood and sweat. Michaels made seven marks with the burner.

'R = 4LIFE', the sentence had been finish and Reid felt something brake inside him. 'They're never coming for me.' Reid thought as Riley and Michaels helped Reid into the cold bathtub that was full of water."I know you will and I'll be proud of you because you became just like me." Michaels laughed as they threw Reid inside the bathtub.

Reid pulled himself up to take a breath only to get pushed back down. Reid struggled to get back up for air with the hand around his throat. Reid surfaced when the hand pulled him back up. "You are going to stay here with me a very long Spencer." Michaels and Riley laughed as they took turns dunking Reid in the cold water.

JJ put William Reid in the holding cell with a towel. JJ went to the conference room where everyone was. "Well I know how the unsub came in Diana's room." JJ said drying her hair with a towel. "Okay, but we have some news too." Prentiss said grimly as Garcia tried not to cry. Hotch and Rossi walked in the room. "News huge." Rossi said with a VCR tape in his hand. "Okay this has been happening to us the whole time here so Morgan and JJ will say their news, then us, and finally Garcia and Prentiss." Hotch said.

"Okay so Diana's head was missing and the unsub came in by cutting open the screen. Her window must have been opened at night." JJ said. "But it wasn't, in the security video it only shows someone going in the room never leaving the room." Morgan said."Wait is that why you took so long?" JJ asked. "Yup, plus don't mess with her. If you saw the way JJ took down William Reid you be scared too." Morgan said.

"Duh why would you mess with JJ?" Prentiss smiled. "We're done." JJ said sitting down next to Prentiss. "We went to William Reid's apartment and found everything gone, which is when I called Morgan telling him William left town." Hotch said. "We searched the house and I found the TV on and a VCR tape already played." Rossi went to the TV and searched for a VCR player. "Sir it's-" "I can do this Garcia." Rossi insisted, and finally after 2 minutes he found the VCR player.

_Little Spencer was tied to a bed. "Do you know what fear is Spencer?" William voice rang out. Reid nodded. "I WANT WORDS SPENCER!" His father yelled. "Fear is a verb that describes a feeling." Reid cried. "Then you know what's going to happen." Another voice laughed. "Please no." Another voice rang out and a second boy came into view. Riley Jenkins was hanging by his arm and he was bleeding from his side. A man walked to Spencer with some scissors and climbed on the bed._

Hotch stopped the tape. "We all know what happen after that, but the important fact was the man on bed." Hotch said, pointing towards the man. "So this is what Pretty boy meant." Morgan mumbled. "What are you taking about?" Garcia asked. "I know Rossi wasn't with us when Carl Buford happened, but right after that case I was by the car getting my head together." Morgan said.

_The night was windy but warm, adrenaline was seeming to die down. Morgan was lying next to the car clearing his head from everything that just happened. "You know if you ever need to talk I'm right here for you." Reid said popping out of his hiding spot. Reid's voice made Morgan jump what felt like ten high up in the air. "I didn't see you there, your just like Hotch Reid I swear." Morgan chuckled. "So are you ever gonna tell them the truth about what Carl Buford did to you or are you going to keep it a secret." Reid asked leaning against the car like Morgan._

_"I-I don't know what you mean." Morgan tried to hide. Reid nodded and patted Morgan's shoulder that was the closet to him. "We're a family Derek, but I accept what has been done to you and I want you to know no matter what I'll still be here for you." Reid said walking away. "Reid, wait why say that now?" Morgan asked. "Just know there are others that went though what you went though, some are closer to you more than you think." Reid said, out of Morgan's hearing distance._

Morgan nodded at the memory. "I know what Pretty boy meant now." "And when we get him back, we are going to stay at my place and take care of him like a family." Rossi reassured everybody. For a moment nobody spoke any words, just listened to the sound of traffic in a very cruel world holding a very innocent person. Prentiss cleared her throat, causing everybody to look at her. "Diana Reid isn't as innocent as we thought." Prentiss pointed to the TV. Garcia showed Diana Reid's record, which held many stuff that shouldn't be there.

"Apparently Diana was a prostitute and a pretty famous one if I might add and she was a drug addict but that all changed after she meet William. The only thing I couldn't find was her maiden name before she became Mrs. Reid." Garcia sighed. "Now show Reid's." Prentiss said grimly. Everybody could hear the dread that was in her voice. Garcia put Spencer's file on the TV, it was jaw dropping.

**Okay guys prepare yourselves for this one. P.s you might want to start saying "I don't think were in Kansas anymore." cuz this is the huges plot twister ever! READ AND REVIEW! ~3**


	13. Chapter 13:Who Are You Or Who Were You?

**PLOT TWISTER TIME! I'M SO EXCITED! 3 **

**_A lie can travel halfway around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes. - Mark Twain. _**

Locked, it's a funny word. Lock originally from Germany which is loch meaning hole. It means to make or become rigidly fixed or immovable, it's also a verb. To these agents it meant some stupid motherfucker wants to take their secrets to the fuckin' grave. "Why is it locked?" JJ asked. "It's probably because he's an F.B.I agent, Hotch don't you have a code that could deactivate the code?" Prentiss asked.

"I gave the code to Garcia a long time ago, did you use it?" Hotch asked. "Indeed I did sir, I used your code, Strauss' code, and even some of my hacker skills, but it just won't budge." Garcia said, typing more numbers and letters on code link. "I think I know how to open it." Rossi said. "How?" Morgan asked. "Who wants to talk to a douchebag?"

Reid was lying on the cold concrete floor wet, confused, and weak. Exhaustion was one word that Spencer could describe, because it was the only one he could feel. Riley put Reid's head on his lap combing his wet hair, singing 'Don't take my sunshine away.'*. Michaels was busy cleaning the tub which was marked with the blood and sweat that was carried on Reid's naked body. Michaels got up from the tub and helped Riley up dropping Reid's head on the floor.

Reid out a little groan of pain as his brain racked against the floor. Michaels threw Reid clothes that were all black. "Get dressed tomorrow is going to be a pretty big day. It all ends here Spencer, all of it." Riley commanded as Michaels closed the door. 'Who is this Riley?' Reid thought slowly getting dressed even though his injuries were causing him to slow down. 'What will tomorrow bring?' Reid dreaded to find out.

William looked smug and cocky like he knew he could get out of this. Morgan and Hotch entered the room with a serious, blank face. "So what am I being arrested for?" William asked. "I think you know what for." Morgan said locking eyes with William sitting across of him. "Mr. Reid, we just want to ask you a few questions." Hotch said.

William locked eyes with Hotch and leaned forward, basically asking for a challenge. "Mr. Reid, do you know that your wife dead?" Morgan asked. "Well, we all have to go sometime." William laughed at the end of his sentence. "She was murdered and you were about to skip out of town with her, weren't you? I mean that is why you were right outside her room right?" Hotch asked, sitting right next to Morgan.

William smiled and rasied his hands as much as he could. "You caught me red handed." "Do you think of this as some huge game because let me tell you something, we have evidence that you were a part of Riley Jenkins' and your own son's kidnapping. All we have to do is give it to the judge and your off to jail." Morgan said aggressively. William laughed. "Now you listen to me Agent Morgan, you have absolutely no evidence to support your sentence." "We do, and thanks to you stupidity you left a tape in your VCR player which contained this evidence." Hotch said. William looked confused and thought it over.

"I never left a VCR tape, hell I don't even have a VCR player." William said out loud, even though it was more to himself. "Well looks like your partner in that video plotted all this and set you up." Morgan said. "What was your partner's name?" Hotch asked. William narrowed his eyes and looked at both of them.

"Just think about it Mr. Reid, if you tell us who your partner's name was you don't have to go to jail for too long with people like you." Hotch tried to reason. William snapped. "Let me tell you little something about people like me, we hunt the weak. Like George Foryett, like Carl Buford, like Ian Doyle. We hunt peoples like you, like Agent Morgan, like Riley, like those three children Agent Rossi cared about, like Agent Jaueru's son, like Penlope Garcia, like my pussy of a son!" William yelled. Their eyes were wide with fear, nobody else should know those names.

"What's his name?" Morgan snapped and slammed his fist into the table. "I'm surpirsed your not asking what's the password to Spencer's file." William sneered. 'He knows about that, but how?' Hotch thought. "Have you seen Diana's file, of course you have what am I talking about. Then you should know that Diana was a prostitute, a simple gold digger, she would do anything for money even her own brother." William said.

Hotch and Morgan were speechless, but didn't know what to say or do. "Have you looked into Riley's file ever wondered who was his mother or what ever happened to her? Well here's a clue she just died. Yes that little scank of a wife I had is Riley's mother." William said. "That would make Spencer Riley's half brother." Morgan mumbled.

"Very good Agent Morgan, very good indeed." William clapped his hands together very sarcastically. "Gary Michaels was your partner when you kidnapped Riley and Spencer." Hotch didn't asked but stated as a fact. William looked at him and smiled. "Excellent work Agent Hotchner. Now let's just see if you can get there on time." William laughed as they left the room.

* * *

><p>"Did I ever tell you how I meet your father?" Michaels asked as he tied Reid against the wall standing up. Reid let his head loll forward not having enough strength to lift his head. "I'm tired so I don't give a damn." Reid sneered. Michaels grabbed Reid's bottom face harshly, lifting it to meet his eyes. "I don't give a damn if your tired you must learn respect." Michaels let go of Reid's face harshly and went to the drawer. "10 paddles will teach to behave." Reid cried out in pain as Michaels went behind Reid and smack his butt with a wooden paddle.<p>

After the ten smacks, Reid was in tears and shaking in pain. "Now are you going to listen or are you going to keep being obnoxious?" Michaels asked walking in front of him. Reid nodded, but let the tears keep falling down and little whimper. "At your 4th birthday party your father invited everybody in the neighborhood, I was so glad that you ran to me thinking I was your daddy." Michaels smiled at the memory.

_The light blue two leveled house stood out in the background of the very sunny day. In the backyard stood a banner saying 'HAPPY 2nd BIRTHDAY!' Diana was carrying little Spencer in her arms. William was recording the party and gave the video recoder to Lou. "Hey can you film me Lou, Spencer's finally gonna come walking to me for the first time all on his own." William said proudly giving Lou the camera. Gary Michaels came though the back door gate with a present in his hands._

_Diana set Spencer on the floor which Spencer started walking forward. "Come on Spencer walk to Daddy." William cheered putting his hands in front of him. Spencer stopped and stared at William then smiled and continued walking. Gary jumped when he felt tiny hands hug his legs. Gary looked down and saw a little boy smiling up at him._

_"Hello you, what's your name?" Gary said after getting down to Spencer's size and shaking his tiny hand after setting the present down. "Da-Daddy?" Spencer said tilting his head one side. Lou busted up laughing as William fell backwards in shock. Gary laughed a few second then shook his head pointing to William Reid. "That's your daddy go, go walk to him." Gary chuckled. Spencer took two seconds to process and started walking towards William._

_When Spencer finally made it, he was yawning and rested on William's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you William Reid." Wiliam shook Gary's hand. "Right this is my brother Gary Michaels, he's my half brother." Lou introduced Gary to William and William introduced Diana to Gary. "I'm always one step behind the rest hah Lou." Gary chuckled as he shook hands with Diana._

"That can't be true." Reid said, with his head now raised. "It is Spencer, I'm your half uncle." Michaels laughed as he slammed the door. 'Half of his blood is in me.' Reid felt nauseated at the thought. Spencer started crying again with the thought that his family that was perfect for his weird self was messed up and confusing.

Michales walked into the hallway to the barn to see Riley staring at the rain, sitting on the floor. "Tomorrow is only 9 hours away from us." Riley stated never looking at Michaels, who decided to sit right next to him. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay." Michaels said twice, once to reassure Riley next to reassure himself. "Should we get started?" Riley asked standing up.

Michaels sighed and nodded getting up too. Michaels broke into a small box behind the pole Reid's rope was. In the box was two glasses and a bottle of champagne, Gary poured and handed one to Riley. They clinked glasses and said, "To tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Morgan, Prentiss, JJ,and Garcia were looking and reading everything they got on Gary Michaels. "This guy is completely on 101 how to be an unsub." Morgan sighed as he slammed his packet of papers on the table finished. "Ugh, this guy makes any of other unsubs sound really nice." JJ said finishing next. "I don't see why this guy isn't put on death row already." Prentiss said.<p>

"Because he knows how to cover his tracks." Morgan said. "Did Reid really go though all this?" JJ asked, skimming over Reid's file again. "My poor baby, he suffered so much." Garcia weeped. Morgan ,who was sitting right next to her, gave her a hug and she cried on her shoulders.

"Okay lets stop with the love affairs, and focus." JJ teased. "Hey where's Hotch and Rossi?" Prentiss asked, noticing their absents for the first time. "Talking to William Reid again." Garcia said wiping her tears away. JJ shook her head and said, "They're wasting time we don't have, its already been 4 days and Spence is still out there." Prentiss looked at JJ seeing rage in the woman. "Jayje we're going to get Reid back, even if we don't get there in time, he'll be coming home with us." Prentiss said.

JJ's eyes started to water and she sobbed. "How could you say that, I thought you were heping us out not giving us stupid ideas!" JJ yelled. Morgan was about to tell JJ to back off but Garcia's gasp caught everybody's attention. "Oh my god." Garcia said as she tried typing on her keyboard. "What?" Hotch asked as he came in with Rossi. "It's saying Gary Michaels is Lou Jenkins half brother. Gary Michaels' mom was dead after giving birth to Michaels."

Prentiss got a whiteboard and marker and drew pictures as she talked. "Sarah Jenkins and Paul Jenkins were married and had two children, so Sarah then decided to cheat and have an affair with Adam Michaels and has his child, in which she dies after giving birth. Later Gary Michaels and Lou Jenkins meet at their own neighborhood party, Diana on the other hand is having sex and making money which is when Lou finds out. He pays her, they have sex, and nine months later Riley comes into the world. Diana meets William and she wants to move far away from Lou. One year later here comes Spencer. So this means Gary Michaels is Reid's uncle, and Riley is Reid's half brother."

"Is the board and pictures really nessary?" Morgan asked. Prentiss nodded and said, "Any questions?" Prentiss asked. "No it makes sense, we tried talking to William Reid again to give us a location but we couldn't get anything out of him." Rossi said. "Were you able to open Reid's file?" Hotch asked. "Yes sir I did, it was Gary Michaels and I regret it deeply." Garcia said. "Why?" "Apparently Reid is more deeper than we thought, he is like everything doomed and tortured and traumatizing mixed together." Garcia said, already starting to cry. Hotch looked at Garcia with sympathy. "Show me."

* * *

><p>When Reid woke up he saw Riley standing in front of him with a big smile on his face. "Good morning baby brother, today's a big day for me and you and uncle Gary. God I just can't wait, I'm so excited!" Riley said with a very bright face and a big psychotic smile. Reid looked outside the window as much as he could. "Baby brother high up top, baby brother down low low, baby brother wants to go." Reid sang quietly.<p>

Riley smiled and moved a hair out of Reid's face to behind his ear. "That's a cute little song you came up with." Riley chuckled. Reid looked confused and said, "What do you mean, you created the song for me when we were little." Riley laughed nervously and looked at the window, it was raining softly. "I guess I don't remember."

"How could you not remeber the songs, your father, even the man who tortured us for 1 week and made me drink your blood, yet your helping him!" Reid yelled. Riley looked at him with his smile dropping fast. "WHO ARE YOU!" Reid screamed frustrated as Riley started to leave the room.

Riley walked into the hallway into the barn, and straight up to Michaels. "When can we kill him?" Riley asked. Michaels gave a cocky smile and laughed. "After I setup the projector and make the last touch in the works." "I want it done now!" Riley said stomping one of his foot on the floor. Michaels gave a mean look at Riley. "Patience or you'll regret it Erickson." Gary warned. "Yes sir." Riley said.

**Okay guys thanks for the wait and only two more chapters before the end I'm so sad T^T okay bye READ AND REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14: Tomorrow Will Come Today

**Hey guys okay this is chapter 14 and next is chapter 15 then done, so savor these last chapters. Also I want to say thanks for staying here beside me and everything okay anyway on with the story! P.s I don't really know stuff about blood so I came up with the blood thing part so it's not real, just a warning. THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG!**

**_While I thought I was leaning how to live, I have been learning how to die. - L_****_enardo Da Vinci_**

"Spencer Matthew Reid is his full name, I know, suprised me too except when his father yelled it. I thought he was joking. Anyways moving on, Reid was born Nevada, Las Vegas but when he was 6 this whole Gary Michaels incident happened." Garcia showed on the screen. "After this happened came the therapy and doctors, but unfortunately nothing worked which caused the shock treatment. It didn't end there though." Garcia sighed and pointed to Emily.

"Reid eventually forgot but the school apparently didn't. Reid was ridiculed and teased at age 8 in the 8th grade, Reid attempted suicide at his school. A boy found him with his throat and wrist slashed." Prentiss said showing a picture on the screen of the incident with out Reid in it. "He went back to therapy and William Reid had been charged with parent neglect, but since he's in law he got it expunged. " Prentiss stopped and saw everyone except Garcia was confused.

Hotch was first to ask the question on everybodies mind. "It impossible to live from a slashed throat and wrist, how did he survive?" Prentiss cleared her throat but continued. "Reid's blood is AB negative O, that's impossible to get unless you drink someone else's blood. Riley Jenkins had AB positve, even if Reid drank Riley's blood he would have been fine. Unfortunately that's not the case here, there was another boy who was taken by Michaels." Prentiss sighed.

Riley was pacing back and forth between the barn door and hallway. "Would you stop that! Your making me nervous." Michaels shouted then mumbled. Riley quickly stopped, while Michaels put on his flame thrower mask. He put his mask back on and turned on the flame thower. After 5 minutes of burning, he was finished. It looked like a sewer cover but the top wasn't covered. It had curves that hands could hold onto, it was made out of pure iron, and it had a dark gray silvery color to it. The rain had begun to spinkle.

Michaels' smile was all Riley needed to smile too. "Is it ready?" Michaels nodded. "Go get him ready, it has to be perfect." Michaels whispered, with his psychotic smile. Riley raced to Reid's room, only to stop at the door. 'It's finally time to get revenge.' Riley thought. A sharp pinch was felt on his neck before falling to the floor unconscious. A back of someone's hand ran down his face. "I'm sorry Erickson, it's time for you to go too." Michaels smiled at "Riley's" sleeping form.

Nobody understood what was going on. "Wait, so there was another boy with Michaels, Riley, and Reid?" JJ asked. Garcia gave a sad nod. "Garcia, and I looked up Michaels record, he dissappeared one week after Reid and Riley's abduction." "Now what?" Morgan said running his hands though his hair. Garcia's computer started malfunctioning and a skinny man who was hugging his legs in front of a barn door. "Garcia, what is this?" Rossi asked. Garcia looked baffled and confused. "I honestly don't know."

The camera enhanced and they saw Reid sitting by the door. He looked awful and miserable. JJ made a small noise before she started crying softly, Morgan held her hand with comfort. They saw another man and Reid eating the soup with a grilled chesse sandwhich and then him vomiting. Then they finally saw Michaels getting on top of Reid. Reid's eyes are what made everyone brokedown. Hotch walked out of the room quickly then entered with William Reid. "Your suppose partner is working without you."

William saw Reid screaming and crying out in pain, and finally when the burning began William looked at it with such a stare. William sit down in a chair before he collapsed. William blank out but heard his own son's screams for him. "STOP! PLEASE DADDY MAKE HIM STOP, DAD!" Reid screamed as another mark was made. William didn't react at all, just a blank stare but JJ saw something she didn't like. To everybody it seemed as if Reid's screams got louder. "HELP ME! GUYS, DAD, MOM, RILEY!"

After Michaels finished, they heard Reid pant. "I'm...going...to make sure...I kill you." That scared all the team. Michaels didn't respond to Reid's threat, Michaels and the other man carried Reid to a bathroom. Reid was already naked and the water looked frozen. "I know you will and I'll be proud of you because you became just like me." then they saw Reid get dunked into the tub. He was pushed into the water then out for air. After what seemed like one hour of watching all this madness, he finally stopped.

The video ended with Reid coughing out water and Michaels saying, "You are going to stay here with me a very long time Spencer." "Are you willing to work with us now that you see what this man is doing to your son." Hotch asked. William didn't respond to him, only look down at his crotch. JJ slapped William hard enough to leave a red hand mark. "Your a disgusting pig, this is your son getting raped right before your eyes and your getting a boner off of that!" JJ yelled. William smirked amd gave a little laugh.

"I'm surpirsed a girl could spot something like that out before a guy." William laughed "Your wife was right your weak and less than a man." JJ gritted though her teeth. Prentiss held JJ back by her arms but William snapped at the comment and shot up from the chair. "Your all weak for letting someone destroy you, I'm the real man here. You won't survive one minute with that man." "Then tell us about that man Mr. Reid." Rossi said pushing William back down into the chair. William looked and all of them and nodded.

When Reid heard the door open his head shot up. Reid saw Michaels carrying an unconscious Riley in the room. "What did you do to him?" Reid asked. Michaels tied Riley to the bed and left without saying a word. "HEY WHAT DID YOU DO!" Reid asked. Reid stared at Riley and thought of what happened that night to make Reid so traumatized.

_The night was chilled and Reid had just witness his father make cuts and slashes on Riley while a man did the same on him. Before they had left the room, they put Riley on the bed right next to Spencer. Reid was bleeding so much that he was as white as a paper. Riley was cut a little bit, but was still bleeding. "Spencer, your bleeding a lot." Riley said after they left. "I-it's okay R-Riley." Spencer studdered from the pain. Riley shook his head 'no'. "It's not okay, we need to stop the bleeding." Riley said._

_Riley got up as much as he could and looked around for something to stop the bleeding, but couldn't find anything. They both got scared when the door opened, but relaxed when they saw another little boy entered. "Please help us." Riley begged. The little boy walked over to Reid and took him off the bed; the little boy cut opened his shirt and cut himself opened. "Drink it'll make you better." Reid shook his head quickly. "Please don't let me stay with that horrible man, I've been here longer." the little boy begged._

_Riley thought for a second and nodded for Reid to do it. Reid lowered his head but stopped. "I-it smells." Reid whined. Riley furrowed his eyebrows, but got off the bed and rubbed Reid's back in persuasion. Reid felt woozy and began suck on the boys' blood. It tasted like iron and dry, but at the same time it tasted good like sweet. The boy below him was shaking his head 'no' and said, "Wait I don't want to do this, STOP!" the boy cried. Riley tried to pull Reid off of him, but Spencer won't let go._

_Riley saw the light leave out of the boy's eyes. Reid finally let go and saw Riley crying. 'When did I close my eyes?' Reid thought. "You killed him, Spencer. You drank too much." Riley sobbed. Reid shook his head 'no'. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Riley yelled backing away from Reid. Reid looked at the mirror that was next to the bed. A dead boy, smeared blood all over his mouth, and a scared big brother._

Reid didn't even notice he was crying or that Riley had woken up. "Why are you crying?" Reid looked at Riley. "I killed a boy, I drank his blood too much." Reid sobbed. Riley looked at Reid with a confused look. "What are you talking about?" "Who are you? I know for a fact that your aren't Riley." Riley looked away from Reid. "Tell me, we're about to die so might as well." Riley laughed but shook his head. "Your gonna died, not me." Reid gave him a angry look. "Then why are you tied up or dressed the same as me?"

Riley's face changed fast, from laughing to fear. "Now I'm only going to ask you one more time, Who are you?" Riley thought about for a second then answer. "My name is Erickson Michaels, I'm not Riley Jenkins. My dad made me so we could do this to you." Reid proccesed this in his mind for a few seconds. "So he made you to look exactly like me?" Reid asked. Erickson nodded. "Do you know about the true struggle that we had in getting away from your father?" Erickson shook his head 'no'. "I thought so."

William sighed. "Gary was Lou's half brother, but he was always jealous of Lou. Let me ask you a question, do you think I wanted to do that to Riley?" William asked. "Yes." Morgan said. "No, Gary threatened to kill Diana so I did whatever he wanted me to do." William confesseed. "What about Spencer, did you want to do those things to Spencer?" Garcia asked, angrily. "I don't care what he does to that wuss, he deserves what he's getting." "If you hate him so much then why did you get hard?" Hotch asked.

William chuckled a little. "I was the first one to make him scream like that, but I wasn't secretive enough and Michaels wanted to make him do those noises too." Morgan fist tighten on the table. "You don't even know how traumatizing it is to go though that." Morgan said though his teeth. "And I suppose your the expert on this aren't you?" William joked with putting a finger on his chin. Hotch gave a glare to Morgan that was saying 'Don't'. Morgan left the room, and William laughed. "Oh, tuff guy." William laughed.

"Where did he take you?" Rossi asked. William thought about it for a few seconds and then asked, "Am I going to jail?" This made JJ laughed, "Of course you are, you just admit to raping a little boy. " William smile grew bigger. "Then if I tell you where he's keeping Spencer, I have to go with you and it could only be this team, no swat, no police officers, only this team. I'm not done yet, which mean you have to take tech girl here too." William gestured towards Garcia. Everyone looked at Hotch, who was speechless.

Hotch looked around, and saw Morgan came in the room when William made his proposition. "You out of your damn mind!" Prentiss yelled. "I'll give you two minutes." William said walking over to the corner. Rossi looked at Hotch."Your kidding me right?" Hotch looked at Garcia who looked determined. Hotch shook his head. "It's too much of a risk." Hotch said. "No, I want my baby back. Please Hotch just this once." Garcia begged. "Mama, you don't even have experience in the field." Morgan said.

Garcia looked at Hotch. "I'll be with Morgan and JJ the whole time. This is our only chance on finding our boy wonder, and you know that. What we just saw was a goodbye video from Gary Michaels himself. We need to find him right now." Garcia said trying to convince everybody. Hotch was about to speak but Michaels turned around. "Well, what is it peoples?" Hotch gave one more look at everyone. "We're in, now where is Reid?" Hotch asked.

William's smile gave everyone a shiver to go down their backs. "The next town over about 10 miles east of the first park entering the town." William said. William looked outside the window and stared for a good ten seconds. "It's raining, I remember Spencer saying he loved the rain. I just don't hope this will be his last." William's words left eveybody wondering if they had chose the right decision.

Michaels came in the room with two needles. "It's time boys, are you ready?" Michaels asked with such excitement. Erickson looked at Michaels and felt betrayed. "I helped you with this and this is how you repay me, my own father killing me." Erickson said. "Yes, plus you betrayed me by telling him the turth, so don't act innocent yourself." Michaels said injecting the needle into Erickson. Once Michaels untied Erickson, Reid thought he would move but he didn't. "I can't move." Erickson said though his teeth.

Michaels went back out and he dragged a big iron black ball. Reid saw him connect it to Erickson's legs, that went to his ankles. "Only thing to break this chain is a wire cutter." Michaels laughed. "Why tell me this?" Reid asked. "I just want to see you think you could get out of this." Michaels teased, dragging Erickson out the room. 'They never made it for me.' Reid thought. And, for the first time in what felt like year, Reid prayed to God.

"God, if you can hear me I'm sorry for never going to church that offen, I'm sorry for sinning and disobey your rules, I'm sorry for existing." Reid said, crying as Michaels came back in the room. "It's finally time." Michaels injected the needle into Reid's neck. Reid felt his body go numb very slowly. Reid's vision blurred and he knew he was crying. "Your such a wuss, can't even go out of this world without crying. Be a man, Spencer." Michaels said, putting Reid on the ground.

Reid laughed while the tears still shed. "I almost died a million times on my job and now I'm going to die by my nightmare." Reid laughed though his teeth. "And I thought I was crazy." Michaels laughed. Reid laughed, though his tears continued to fall, all the way to the other room. Reid was put in a sitting position by what looked like a wall. Michaels picked up Reid and placed him on the cement wall. "One more for the road." Michaels gave Reid a deep french kiss.

Michaels pulled out another needle out of his pocket and put it between the two of them. "This will make things more interesting." Michaels laughed. Reid's eyes finally noticed the clothes Michaels was wearing a all black tux. Michaels picked up the iron ball and set it perfectly on the cement wall no tipping one side over. Michaels quickly injected the serum into Reid's neck. Reid was pushed back when he felt his body able to move again. It was a well with no water in it, but the ground was hard to land on.

Reid was confused and got the bravey to yell, "What you gonna dehydrate me to death?" Michaels set the sewer cover he made over it. Reid heard Michaels pushing more stuff up above him. Five seconds later a bucket of water fell in Reid's well, it was frezzing cold. Reid moved out of the way and more water fell. "You better know how to swim there's enough room." Michaels laughed as his voice faded to the left. "HELP! ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Reid yelled as more water came down on him.

Morgan was driving the black SUV with the lights on. The rain made the team scared not only for Reid, but for them with Morgan driving. They got to the place where William had said to go and they got out of their car. Nothing was there, angered Garcia enough to kicked William in the nuts. They were shocked but that quickly changed to fear. "Where is it or I swear I'll get Agent Jaueru to blow off your balls." Garcia threatened. William vomited and groaned, "It was ten miles west, I swear." Everyone laughed.

**( P.s. You should listen to Madness by Muse when you read this it gives it a cool effect. :D)**

The team arrived in front of a old looking, run down barn. The barn was colored red but now it looked as if the paint was starting to peel. The rain had finally began to pour more viciously, and it was getting dark fast. 'I don't see how

"Okay I don't care what anyone says nobody splits up, understood?" Everybody nodded while Michaels smiled. "Let's go." Hotch said, helping William Reid into a vest. Morgan and JJ was covering Garcia while, Prentiss and Rossi were covering William Reid. The barn was dark and the rain didn't help the density in the air. They entered the hallway and heard water falling on the floor. They went to the door on the left, and the door opened with a long old hinges noise.** (You know the Err noise)**

The room had a bed in it and it wrenched of blood, sweat, and burning closed the door and opened the door on the right. They gasped at the sight, there was two wells one of the right and one on the left , both full of water, with Michaels sitting on a what could be called a throne in the middle of the two wells. "Tell me Agents are you feeling lucky?"

**OH MY GUBLER! OKAY GUYS ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THIS STORY IS OVER! OKAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! X3 I'M SO EXCITED!**


	15. Chapter 15:Rest Does Come For The Wicked

**Thank you for reading this story and thanks for staying with me though this story. I would like to thank the people who commented on this story and reviewed. You guys don't know how much it means to me. Okay on with the final chapter.**

_**"Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose." - Lyndon B. Johnson**_

"Gary Michaels put your hands in the air!" Everyone yelled except Garcia and William. "No." Michaels said as he stood up from his throne. "No, what do you mean no?" Rossi said. "There is no way out except by bullets." Michaels laughed but stopped instanly then said, "I know but I will go down taking your baby brother." Nobody made a move. "Why kill Diana?"William asked.

Michaels looked at the crowd and gave a small low key whistle. "Wow is that you, William?" William nodded as he pushed to the front. "Long time no see." Michaels smiled and walked forward, only to be stopped by Hotch and Rossi. "Just one touch and I'll let them go." Michaels whispered begging. Hotch and Rossi shared a confused look, but nodded.

Michaels steeped forward, he got close to William not touching him just yet. Michaels got super close to William and less then a second they were kissing, and it wasn't one of those small pecks. They were practicly eating each other if they opened their mouth any wider. The team was freaked out, to put it in the persise words, they were shocked. They broke apart from the kiss.

The team could hear their tiny pants for air. "Put your hands behind your head and tell us how to open this." Rossi commanded. Michaels laughed and nodded, and shrugged. "Get the key in the box on top of the drawer." Michaels instructed. JJ went, opened the box, she pulled out the key and went to the left gate. "You should know though that, that key only works once so chose wisely."

* * *

><p>'Ugh where am I?' Reid thought. Last thing he remembeored was being in water, to be precise he was drowning. "Spencer, you need to listen to me. Riley Jenkins is not dead, he's only in hiding. Please find my boy, Michaels knows about it." The voice sounded a awful lot like Lou Jenkins."Please Spencer help find Riley." Another voice said, which sounded like Diana. "Okay, I will." Reid said, shocked in himself.<p>

"No, we don't need a key at all." Morgan said. He cocked his gun at the lock and fired. The lock on the left broke instantly and Prentiss fired her gun on the right one. JJ and Prentis dove into the water quickly. Garcia bit her lips in worry of them not coming back up. They emerged back up with no Reid. "Reid's chained to the bottom." They both said at the same time.

"No, Jayje he's in this one." "No this one." JJ and Prentiss quickly got out of the water because the water started frezzing them even inside the water. "What do we need to cut the chain?" Hotch asked. "You know what Spencer said when he was down there, let me tell you." Michaels chuckled. "It was quite entertaining actually."

_Reid was near the wall as the water continued to fall. "I'm not going to die by you, I'm going to make it out of this." Reid laughed which turned into a full out laugh attack. "And when I do-" Reid had to stop because he was laughing too much. "I'm going to kill you. Even if your in jail, I'll get you." Reid laughed as the well only had one-third of space left for water to fill."I'll make sure Michaels." Reid gasped his final breath as he sank to the bottom of the well._

Michaels had broke down laughing so much he started crying in happy tears. "He can't kill me. I never die." Michaels said like a snake's tail rattling. Morgan grabbed Michaels and slammed him on the wall. "How do we cut the chain?" Michaels smiled at Morgan. "Wire cutters, but it's too late he's been down there for thirty minutes. There's no way he's alive." Michaels laughed.

Rossi found two wire cutters in the drawer. "Could be a trap." Michaels said. "Look like it's a risk we're going to have to take." JJ said. Hotch and Morgan went down the well. They both pulled up a Reid look a like. They laided them on the ground and started CPR. Garcia was confused, she didn't understand why this man would do this to Reid.

JJ was scared that Spencer was somewhere else and these were fakes. Prentiss held her breath wishing that someone would wake her up because this dream had gotten too real for her liking. Rossi thought, 'Why is it always the young ones?' Morgan was thinking that Reid was going to make it. Hotch just prayed in his head that Reid was going to make it.

No one paid any attention to the two men ,who were in handcuffs, what they were doing. Morgan couldn't get 'his Reid' to wake up and announced him dead. Hotch took in a big breath of air and tried once more, nothing happened. "Oh well lo-" Water was coughed out of the Reid on the right. He coughed with more water coming out of his mouth. "Spencer?" Hotch asked.

Reid opened his eyes and saw Hotch, he smiled. 'I'm going to be okay.' Reid thought. Michaels nose flared with anger, while William shared the same look as Michaels. Hotch helped Reid up to his feet. "The story does not end like this!" Michaels shouted. Michaels somehow got uncuffed himself and stoled Rossi's gun. It was pointed at Reid's stomach.

"I'm not going to jail, I'll die in there." Michaels said. "There's only ome way out and we're not going to be that exit." Prentiss said raising her gun. In a flash, William was right next to Michaels and the gun was set on William's temple. "After all, how often do we get a second chance? Jay Asher." "What's that suppose to mean?" Garcia asked. "Kentucky is waiting for you Spencer. Will you meet it?" Michaels locked eyes.

Two gun shots went off and three people went down. "Reid!" Morgan yelled. William had a gun in his hand and William somehow managed to undo his handcuffs. Reid was on his knees one hand holding stomach where he'd been shot and the other supporting him up. "We need a medic!" JJ yelled. The team lied to William the swat team and one ambulance had followed at a sare distance.

* * *

><p>The medics came and took Reid and gently helped him on a gurney. As Reid blacked out he heard, "This one's still alive!" Reid didn't feel scared, he didn't feel anxious or cold. He felt for the very first time free and brave. 'I may have died but at least so is my dad and Michaels.' Reid thought. <em>Bleep, bleep, bleep.<em> "Am I Spencer?" A voice laughed. Michaels' face appeared in front of Reid.

"I died too and you killed a innocent man too. Actually you killed a lot more than I have." Michaels laughed._ Bleepbleepbleep. "_I told you, your mine forever."_ Bleeeeeep. "Drive faster we're losing him! Give me 30 CC!"_ William appeared next to Michaels. "Your the reason while I left you and your mom behind. You disgrace." William spat._ "Come on Spencer fight with me! Give me 50 CC!""We're almost there!"_

Reid shook his head quickly and paled. "Sinners deserve to die, you've killed a messenger of God." Charles Hankel accused._ The gurney was taken off the ambulance. The team was standing near the entrance where they saw Reid. "Come on Spencer! Fight! Give me 100 CC!"_

Reid fell to his knees scared out of mind. "He's brave enough to take you down, fight for us Spencer!" Reid looked up to see Diana, Riley, and the past and present team*. Then he saw all the peoples he saved cheering him on, Sammy*, Samantha*, Julio* and some more people._ "Come on fight Spencer!" Bleep, bleep, bleep. The team sighed in relief but saw Reid's hand turn into a fist. "Don't give up, Spence!" JJ yelled._

Reid stood up from his knees and had a gun in his hand. "I confess to that, but I only used this weapon on people who harm others with it." Reid said aiming at them. "Will you kill us then?" Michaels asked. Reid stared Michaels and shook his head, Reid threw his gun away. "You deserve more awful than a way out."

* * *

><p>"Is he gonna be okay?" Garcia asked sitting in the hospital room, she was leaning next to Morgan who was on her right. "He'll be fine, Reid's always fine." Morgan tried smiling. "Then why is it always Reid who gets hurt?" JJ asked. They sighed, they had been there for 3 hours and everyone was anxious.<p>

The team had witness two families broken because of death, then they saw two families who went to see their wounded love one. "Family for Spencer Sander" The team saw two people stand up and saw their loved one was taken away from them. Hotch had enough and was actually praying, Rossi soon followed, then everyone was praying.

JJ was praying very hard, that she ended up crying. Prentiss cried also but still comforted JJ. "Family for Spencer Reid." Everyone stared at each other than stood up. They were ready for whatever was to come. "Are you Aaron Hotchner?" The doctor asked. Hotch nodded. "Should I tell you in private or among everyone?" "Everyone is family here." The doctor sighed.

"Spencer was injured very severely and he inhaled a lot of water. He has two broken ribs and one broken arm. His leg was dislocated and stuck like that for a few days, we had to break it to set it back normally. He was very dehydrate and very malnourished. This is the part that I have a question about. On his chest he has scars that say 'G+R=4LIFE' what does that mean?" "It something his kidnapper only knows." JJ clarified. The doctor nodded. "Well he did lose a lot of blood and we lost him twice, once on the way here and once on the operating table. We gave him a blood trance fusion and we're giving him fluids he'll need though the IV. In other words he'll be fine. He's a fighter." The doctor said but rubbed his neck.

"Is there something else doctor?" Hotch asked. "Mr. Reid was also bleeding from his , hole. We took a rape kit and Mr. Reid was raped very harshly and severely. I would guess at least twice in everyday." The doctor sighed. Morgan hands balled in a fist with such rage. "When can we see him?" Prentiss asked. "Tomorrow he'll be awake in the afternoon most likely." The doctor said."Thank you doctor." Hotch said shaking his hand.

_Reid found himself standing in the middle of a farm. A cute little blue house was the other building there. There was noise coming from the barn. Spencer went to it cautiously looking at his surroundings. 'No weapons.' Reid thought. There was a man probably 32 years old with black hair and blue eyes. Next to the man was a boy with brown hair and green eyes probably 8 years old._

_"Daddy there's someone here." The man turned around and noticed Reid. "Can I help you?" The man asked. "I don't know where I am, can I borrow your phone?" Reid asked. "Yeah, Sam go get the phone in the kitchen." The man said to the boy who ran off. "What's your name?" The man asked. "Spencer Reid." The man froze and walked closer to Reid._

_"Spencer, is that really you? I'm Riley Jenkins." Reid froze too locking eyes with the man. "Only brothers stick together." Reid whispered. "And together forever is what we'll be." Riley whispered. "Spencer."_

Garcia was sitting on the left side of Reid's bed and she was so close to his face that if Reid turned his head to the side Garcia's face would collide. "Don't you think your a little too close to him, mama?" Morgan asked. Reid looked pale but he was still getting blood. Reid had a sling on and was peacefully sleeping.

"I heard if you whisper into someone's ear while their asleep they'll hear it in there dream and wake up." Garcia said amazed. Prentiss snorted and JJ laughed, they were sitting on the right side of Reid's bed. Hotch and Rossi shook their head at the gullible woman, who were in the front of the bed. "I find that very unlikely Garcia." JJ said.

Garcia smiled and said, "Let's give it a try then." "Spencer." Garcia whispered in Reid's ear. Reid shot up from the bed ,which caused Garcia to scream and hide in Morgan, and tried to breath from the pain that came from his ribs "Spence, Spence calm down." JJ soothed while Hotch hit the call button. Garcia was still trying to get her heart rate back to normal when Reid asked if she was okay.

"I'm alright sweet pea, you, you just scared the shit out of me." Garcia said laughing nervously. The doctor came in to see everyone. "I though I only excused two peoples to see him a time." The doctor hummed. They shook their heads 'no' except Reid who laughed at their expressions. "Well I see your awake Mr. Reid, if you need anything just press the button." The doctor said. "Yeah when can I get out of here?" Reid asked. The doctor laughed and said, "Why do I always get those patients?" and the doctor left.

"Hey Reid were you okay before the doctor came in, I mean I don't think I ever saw you shot up from bed like that." JJ said. "It was just a dream." Reid said. "It's always more than a dream." Morgan said. Garcia grabbed Reid's hand on the hand that wasn't broken. "Why did you keep it a secret?" Prentiss asked.

Reid stared at her then thought, "It's question time.'. "I wanted to believe it was one of those if you don't talk about it then it can't come back to hurt you." Reid answered. "Did you knew it was him when we first started the case?" Hotch asked. Reid shook his head 'no'. "I thought it was someone else with a grudge against the old police cops, but I didn't realize that until I went for the sandwiches." Reid said.

"What was the dream about?" JJ asked. Reid was silent for a second. "I don't know exactly, but it got me. The only thing I remember clearly was standing near a house and a little boy running to it." "What do you mean?" Garcia asked, worry in her voice. "Now I know what it's like not to remember everything." Reid smiled.

*1 year later*

Reid had finally gotten back to work, and everyone saw Reid as more mature and brave. Though they still worried about him and they could never forget the worry about losing him again. "Spence!" JJ yelled from entrance of the glass door. She was carrying a little cake that was a in a small container but the blue cake was very noticeable. "Nice try JJ, but he called in sick today." Prentiss said, carrying the same cake as JJ.

Garcia came with the same cake and stopped when she saw Prentiss and JJ with the same cake but no Reid. "He took a day off, Garcia." JJ said, putting her cake on the desk. "That's weird." Garcia said. Morgan kissed Garcia on the cheek from behind as a good morning carrying a cake too famillar already. "Um, took a day off?" Morgan asked. They three nodded.

Just then Rossi came in with a medium wrapped box in his hands. "Hello kitten, JJ, Emily, Morgan, wait where's Reid?" Rossi said before moving past them. "He took the day off." Morgan clarified. Rossi looked dumb struck. "Our Reid taking the day off? That's hard to believe." Rossi hummed. "What's in the box?" Hotch asked coming out of his office. "A present for our resident genius who isn't here."

Hotch nodded then gave one of his rare smiles. "Yeah, I forgot to metion that Reid was going to be out today he got the flu. I might need to call him in though, we got a case in Kentucky." Hotch said with his smile dropping. "Aaron Hotchner, you will no such thing. My poor baby is sick and he needs his rest, honestly I could throw this cake at you just for saying that." Garcia threated.

Hotch backed away careful making them laugh. They were on the plane, on their way to Kentucky when Garcia buzzed in very upset on the TV. "He's not home and he's not at any hospitals." Garcia cried. "Mama don't worry when we get back we'll find him I promise." Morgan reasoned. "I just don't get how Reid managed to-" Garcia's computer beeped in the background.

They noticed how Garcia paled. "What's wrong kitten?" Rossi asked. "Guys I just found Reid, he's in Kentucky." "What, when did he arrive?" Prentiss asked. "Yesterday afternoon, he's east of where you guys are going and the murders." Garcia metioned. "Can't you track him?" Hotch asked. "Yeah, but why would Reid go to Kentucky?" Garcia asked.

JJ gasped. "Rememeber what Michaels said. 'Kentucky is waiting for you Spencer. Will you meet it?' Guys what if Michaels knew all this was gonna happen and plotted ahead." JJ said. "No, me and pretty boy did some hardcore training lessons so if someone were to sneak up on him, he would react quickly. Pretty boy won't fall for those traps." "Hotch, what do we do?" Rossi said.

Hotch thought for a few seconds."Where exactly Garcia?" Hotch asked. "Um, Lexington, Kentucky." Hotch thought for a few seconds, then pulled out his phone. "Hey Mike is it possible to make a stop at Lexington. Okay, thanks." Hotch nodded. "We'll be landing in 30 minutes, where in Lexington, Kentucky?" Hotch asked.

Garcia's typing sounded in the background. "In a farm called Sammy Xander, which is actually the owner's name." "What can we get on the owner?" Morgan asked. "His name is Sam Xander, he has a son named Lance Xander, wife is named Shally Xander. They've been living there ever since Lance was born and let me tell you something their son is like a mini Spencer Reid. Cute, adorable, innocent, and intelligent. I mean he's IQ of 186." Garcia gasped.

JJ was doing a not bad face. "You sure it isn't Reid's secret child?" Rossi joked. They laughed at the thought of Reid having a child. The plane seat belt light popped up, the plane began to descend. In 2 hours they were in front of the farm. They had they're bulletproof vest on just in case. "We go in carefully and nobody separates." Hotch called from the front seat. They heard a chainsaw in the barn.

The barn was dark which blocked their vision. They saw a man with the device in his hand about to make contact to a body. They made a dead run for it and by the time they made it to the man the chain saw had made contact. The head fell off and the chainsaw was turned off. Morgan tackled the man and the chainsaw was thrown across them.

Morgan delivered two good punches across his face before Morgan was tackled to the heard a gun click into place and Morgan felt a gun front on his forehead. "FBI, don't move. Alex, go check on your father!" The team saw a little boy running to the man on the ground. "Stand up." The voice said.

Morgan didn't move. "I SAID STAND UP!" The voice boomed. Morgan stood up and the team aimed their gun on the man with Morgan. Alex turned on the lights and everything became clear. They saw Reid holding the gun to Morgan's forehead. Reid eyes widen and quickly took the gun off Morgan's forehead. Reid turned to see the rest of the team standing there shocked.

Reid looked confuesed. "What are you guys doing here? How did you guys even know I was here?" The other man came closer to Reid. "You know them?" He asked. Reid nodded and laughed. "Guys this is Riley Jenkins for reals this time, and down here is my adorable buddy Alex." Reid said picking up the young boy who laughed and snuggled closer to Reid.

"Wait I thought Riley was dead?" Prentiss asked putting away her gun. Reid shook his head. "That's what Michaels meant by Kentucky was waiting for you. He knew Riley was alive, he just put his whole family undercover because of Michaels, but he's dead now. They can finally come out of hiding, and they're my additional family." Reid smiled. For the first time in a long time it was a real smile.

Hotch sighed. "You know your in trouble for playing hooky on work." Reid let a nervous laugh out. "Well I was sick yesterday and I ended up here to get better." Reid explained. "Oh pretty boy's in trouble." Morgan laughed. "You bet he is." JJ joked.

Hotch felt a tug on his shirt and saw Alex with big eyes looking like he was about to cry. "Mr. Hotchner, your not gonna yell at my uncle are you? I'm sorry he broke the rules, it's just I wanted to see him and I told him to come here. I'm sorry." Alex said in the most cutest way possible. It was so sweet and cute Rossi joked how he might have gotten diabetes by that performance.

Hotch got down to Alex's size and shook his head 'no'. "No, he's not in trouble, just as long as he never does it again." Hotch warned looking at Reid. Reid laughed because he couldn't help what he was about to do. "Yes Mr. Hotchner." Reid joked in a tiny voice. They laughed at Reid and told him about the case. "Okay, well let me get my stuff from inside then I'll go with you guys." Reid said.

Reid bidded Riley, Alex, and Shally goodbye and promised to visit when he could. On the plane Reid told everyone including Garcia about them and how he spent time after the Michaels case trying to find them. Morgan sighed and said, "You have one messed up family, kid."

Reid smiled, but shook his head. "Well you guys are my surrogate family so I can't really say I have a messed up family. Plus I just added on to my family because I found my older half brother." Reid said. Garcia awwed and JJ hugged Reid. "I can totally see where Alex gets his cuteness from now." Prentiss said attacking Reid with a hug. "Okay too close." Reid said as he was getting smushed between JJ and Prentiss.

Reid tried wiggling out but it only got him more stuck. "Help! Morgan, help!" Reid said. "Can't hear you kid." Morgan chuckled. Rossi got up to get more coffee, followed by Hotch. "Ahh! Help, this is so harassment!" Reid yelled. Garcia was laughing her head off at Reid.

_'Enjoy yourself Spencer, Enjoy yourself.' A voice laughed._

***Past team mean Gideon and Elle standing there. Present team means Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Hotch, and Rossi. Sammy from Coda, Samantha from Uncanny Valley, Julio from Corazón.**

**Okay guys that's it guys. Who knows there might be a sequel or not. Anyways thanks for standing me and commenting and make sure to read my other stories that will pop up soon. Now I bid you good bye. :3**


End file.
